Sora
by Athletiger
Summary: Tsuna is a child prodigy, genius hacker and assassin by night; a clumsy, dame student by day. Because of his occupation, he was thrown into the mafia world early on, but little did he know that he also was chosen as the next Vongola Decimo. Until one day, a certain hitman appeared at his doorstep.
1. Prologue

Summary: Tsuna is a child prodigy, genius hacker and assassin by night; a clumsy, dame student by day. Because of his occupation, he was thrown into the mafia world early on, but little did he know that he also was chosen as the next Vongola Decimo. Until one day, a certain hitman appeared at his doorstep.

Sora: Prologue

* * *

><p>On a fine Sunday morning, a five-year old boy with large caramel doe eyes and spiky hair ran down the stairs to his mother with arms outstretched.<p>

"Mama!" he cried happily upon seeing her at the bottom floor waiting for him.

However, being the clumsy boy as he was, he tripped on his own feet and tumbled down. He landed at Nana's feet face down before he slowly picked himself up and looked at his mother with tears in his eyes. He grabbed his head with his small hands. Nana smiled gently down at him.

"It's okay, Tsu-kun, don't cry," Nana said softly, crouching to her son's height and patting him on the head. "The pain will go away."

Slowly, Tsuna stopped crying and upon seeing his mother's angelic face, he brightened considerably.

Tsuna, in all honesty, was not as in pain as he acted he was in, through his tears. He was extremely talented and clever, not to say, very graceful. By the time he reached his fifth birthday, Tsuna mastered the violin and many people praised him for his innate ability. He enjoyed reading and was often fascinated by different languages, and by now, he was able to interpret two other languages, Italian and English, besides his own native Japanese. Not only that, Nana sent him to learn martial arts, in an attempt to get rid of his clumsiness. He quickly learned how not to stumble over his own two feet or trip over flat ground. The tumble was simply a ruse to become better in his acting skills.

Besides learning three languages which Tsuna had determined early on would be useful, he was also fascinated with the computer world, as it held many mysteries for him. Once he saw a computer tower laying on the sidewalk with the intent to be thrown away. Tsuna, curious about the inner workings of the contraption, dragged the broken computer home, intending to take apart its components. With the help of a library book about computers, Tsuna was able to determine every part and its usage. He kept that information in his head for future reference.

Unfortunately, because Tsuna was a prodigy, he was often teased for being the teacher's pet, which he detested to an immense degree. Not only that, bullies would often beat him up for being smart as well as for his innocent and girly appearance. While he could hold a fight against one or two bullies, the bullies would often fight him in a group, and thus, Tsuna often received bruises and cuts. Tsuna finally gave up and stopped trying at school, plummeting his once-perfect grade to becoming what his classmates now called him "Dame-Tsuna." The bullying never ceased though, and so, through the beatings, Tsuna was more immune to pain than others. Not that anyone cared. Tsuna was unable to complain about their behavior as he was threatened more pain, not only from them, but from the yakuza as well because some of the bullies had ties to the Japanese "mafia". While his mother was concerned about his daily bruises and cuts, as well as his low grades, Tsuna dodged her questions with vague answers, wanting to protect her from the threats.

"I'm fine now," he said. He once again stretched his arms toward his mother, and she chuckled before picking him up and settling him on her hips. He wrapped his arms around her neck. At that moment, knocks were heard.

"Nana! Tsuna! Taidama!" a call resounded throughout the house. Tsuna's face shone upon hearing the voice and scrambled out of his mother's grasp. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he bounded across the threshold towards the door, stumbling occasionally on his way there. He opened the door quickly, eager to see his father home once again.

"Okaerinasai!" Tsuna greeted his father. Iemistu looked down at his son before picking him up and tossing him in his big burly arms. Tsuna squeaked as he was lifted into the air but smiled as he landed safely into his father's arms.

"How's my little son doing?" Iemistu asked cheerfully. By this time, Nana had also reached the front door.

"Okaeri," she greeted her husband. Iemistu smiled at her appearance.

"Papa," Tsuna said. "Where were you?"

Iemistu put on a show of smiling sheepishly before laughing out loud. "Why, Tsuna, I just came back from work. I work on constructing roads for penguins in Antarctica!"

Tsuna frowned at the answer, clearly unsatisfied. However, the young one did not comment on the response. Instead, he told his father, "Tomorrow's a special day!"

Tsuna's father knew that tomorrow, October 14th, was his little one's birthday. However, he just faked a clueless face and in a confused voice, said, "Tomorrow's a special day? What occasion is it? It's not New Year's, White Day has long gone, Shichi-go-san hasn't ar…"

Tsuna pouted playfully; he could see that his father was clearly playing with him. "Papa! It's my birthday tomorrow!"

Iemitsu's face cleared. "That's right! But tomorrow is a Monday, so we can't go shopping tomorrow. Let's go today!"

Nana giggled at her husband and son's antics. That laughter did not go unheard of. As Iemistu walked out of the house, he dragged Nana along as well.

"What would my cutest son like for his birthday?" Iemistu asked boisterously. Tsuna sat in his father's arms, thinking deeply before his face cleared.

"I would like a computer," Tsuna replied. Iemitsu smiled.

"That is a great choice! Let's go get a computer!"

* * *

><p>By the time the family reached home again, Tsuna was cradling a new laptop. It was time for him to use his new gift to its full extent.<p>

* * *

><p>Hello, my name is Athletiger, nicknamed Ath. This is my first time doing a KHR! fanfic, so thus, *bows* please take care of me! Please leave your thoughts in the review box below. Arigatou gozaimasu!<p> 


	2. Target 1

Sora: Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Ten months after researching, toying, and dismantling his laptop, plus studying the vast coding world, Tsuna was finally ready to try a hand in hacking. He started off small: breaking into a small company near his home, secretly updating their security system for them, then pulling out; hacking into another small server in Tokyo, doing his best to completely erase his tracks from the site. With the lack of challenge in those hacks, Tsuna quickly got bored, and took his skills up to a new level. As his knowledge and interest for hacking grew, so did the difficulty between hacking.<p>

He broke into one company's servers after another, and he often helped the company up the security, so that not many others could hack into it. Finally, during one of the young hacker's breaking spree to a fairly large pharmaceutical company, he encountered another fellow hacker, Jallentino. However, this hacker was infamous in the underground world as a black hat, and his malicious attempt to destroy the company's server was no exception. Tsuna knew that this hacker was a rival or an enemy, as the young one considered himself as a white hat. Thus began the internal war for domination.

Jallentino was definitely extremely strong in hacking and many times as they clashed, Tsuna sincerely believed that Jallentino would break through the less-experienced barriers. Tsuna acknowledged his enemy's strength, but Tsuna never gave into his opponent as they fought in deadlock. It was Jallentino's greatest strength that became also his downfall. While the traps that the hacker set was nearly impeccable, Jallentino faltered in one of his codes, and the young hacker, seeing this, quickly took advantage of the small mistake. That breakthrough kicked Jallentino out of the server forcefully and sealed the other hacker's only door. However, in the moments before being kicked out, Jallentino saw one word tagged at the end of Tsuna's code, and he recognized that it was what Tsuna called himself: "Sora."

Sora as a name spread like wildfire in underground and many sought to challenge him. As his skills were broadcast after all he had beaten one of the best hackers Jallentino himself. Tsuna simply wanted to help out companies enforce and improve their servers.. It was his winning streak that many recognized his skills as one of the best. Tsuna, of course, having not yet participated in the shady world, was oblivious to his title. But in spite of his lack of participation in the underground world, he was aware of it. It took another ten months before he dared participate in the secret society. With this new participation, Tsuna became even more popular than he was before. Also, there, he was able to access crime syndicates' information.

As Tsuna grew more experienced working as a hacker, he made an IM for companies who approached him to do minor jobs for them. Tsuna accepted a few. After he completed his first job, he made his own secret bank account so he could store money. As his completed works got more attention his reputation increased, he made many friends and enemies while working for various companies. However, even as his reputation increased no one knew his real identity.

When Tsuna was nine, an IM with a questionable heading appeared in his inbox. Tsuna checked for possible trackers and viruses and deleted them before he opened the email.

_Sender: Vongola Co._

_Recipient: Sora_

_Hello Sora:_

_You are being offered a position within the Vongola Famiglia by Vongola Nono._

_we have been watching your work for many months, and Vongola Nono admires_

_your generous heart in aiding your "clients" improve their security from other_

_hackers._

_Vongola Nono offers you to be part of our mafia group, and you will be paid well_

_for doing jobs for us. If you accept the offer, we would like to know your_

_other abilities, so that we could expound it to its full extent. Thank you considering_

_the offer._

_Sincerely,_

_Vongola Nono_

Tsuna's eyes froze at the end of the email, his mouse hovering over the delete button. One thing he knew for sure is that even if he banished this email into cyberspace, it did not guarantee that he will be safe from the mafia. Therefore, he weighed the pros and cons in his head. A positive if he accepted the position is that he would be affiliated with the strongest mafia and its allies. Also, he would have money to do his projects and extra could support his mother. Unfortunately, if he accepted the job is that he will be targeted and his mother would not be safe.

Tsuna did not want to work for a mafia full-time at his young age, but he was willing to partner with the Vongola if he took the job. He could work for hire as both a hacker and as an assassin for Vongola and its allies. It was quite obvious that the pros outweighed the cons. However, Tsuna was still hesitant.

After thinking about it for several moments, Tsuna finally made a decision. He clicked the reply button and wrote his answer.

* * *

><p>Random Omake Section (ROS: Robot Operation System—I have to make it techie, ya?)<p>

A/N: My friend really likes the pairing GiottoxFem!Tsuna, so I decided, just for fun, to do a piece. This is completely unrelated to "Sora." However, I'm thinking that every week, at the end of every chapter, I'll include a special omake with a different topic and tone every week. It will be completely unedited, as I will be writing whatever pops in my head at that moment. If you like the omake, please let me know in the reviews, and if you wish, you can suggest a topic (e.g. Gokudera&Tsuna at the arcade or something) and tone (e.g. hilarious, sarcastic, dark) for me. Thanks for reading!

Topic: GiottoxFem!Tsuna (Giotto is one of the popular boys, while Tsuna is, well, Tsuna. However, Tsuna will have a sadistic streak in her.)

Tone: Sadistic

Location: Vongola Academy (in my head, it looks like Hogwarts, but the castle will be brighter)

Tsuna walked along the corridors, thinking of different ways to incapacitate and kill someone without leaving any traces.

Tsuna, by all means, was a fair and pretty girl. However, many girls were jealous of her looks, and thus, she was often bullied by her enemies. Therefore, in order to hide her looks, she grew out her bangs. She did not do very well at school, mostly because her head were normally in the clouds, and she did not pay attention to the teachers. The teachers were disappointed in her participation and grades in class, but they dared not say anything as she came from an influential mafia. The boys never paid attention to her because she did not bring attention to herself at all.

The only one class she actually paid attention to was the Incapacitation class, as she found it very interesting. There, she learned ways to quickly kill or torture someone, and everything in between. Because she found this class so interesting, she knew that she wanted to become an assassin when she grew up.

Because her head was in the clouds, again, she did not notice her way until she crashed into someone and landed on the floor with an "oof!"

"Watch where you're going, wimp," came a male voice from the person she bumped into. Tsuna froze. It was one of the most popular, smart boys, Giotto. Through her bangs, she saw his face darken.

Tsuna stood up and after muttering a quick "sorry," she began to walk away. However, Giotto grabbed her hand and turned her around.

"What did you say…" Giotto began in anger. However, in that quick moment when Tsuna turned around, her bangs cleared her face, and he was shocked at the sight. Tsuna frowned at his new countenance.

"What?" she demanded, clearly exasperated.

"You're so beautiful," Giotto managed. Tsuna rolled her eyes under her bangs.

"So what?" she impatiently asked. When no response came, Tsuna sighed. "Well, if you have nothing else, sempai, I must go back to my dorm to finish my homework."

Tsuna once again turned around, but Giotto said, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

The girl once again rolled her eyes. "No."

"What?"

"I said no. What part of 'no' don't you understand? Oh wait, you DON'T, because you're not used to rejection. Well here's my answer. N-O. No. Absolutely not. Nada."

"Please…"

Tsuna smirked. She turned around to face Giotto. Moving her bangs away with her hands so that Giotto could see her piercing brown eyes, she said with a look that was positively evil, "Well, if you want to be my boyfriend so bad, prepare to die."

* * *

><p>First published: 112/2014

Reedited: 4/21/2014

Special thanks to my beta: sakuralilian


	3. Target 2

Sora: Chapter 2

* * *

><p>About three weeks after Tsuna's acceptance answer, he received a second IM from Vongola Nono.<p>

_Sender: Vongola Co._

_Recipient: Sora_

_Subject: Re: Job Offer_

_Hello Sora:_

_Thank you for your reply. I read that not only you excel in your hobby as a hacker. As you have also stated, you are proficient in martial arts, could you perform assassinations?_

_Thank you for accepting our job offer, and I wish you well._

_Sincerely,_

_Vongola Nono_

This agreement between the hacker and the mafia boss quickly became known to the underground world and allowed Sora to become one of the most feared members of the mafia as he did his jobs efficiently and ruthlessly. Sora was not often offered assassination missions, and in all honesty, Tsuna preferred to capture his targets and turn them into the police, but when all else failed, only then he reluctantly killed them.

It had been around six years since Tsuna had accepted the deal.

It's been more than six years since he had last seen his father, though he could understand why; he had long known the fact that Iemitsu was in the mafia. It was partly because of CEDEF's interaction with Vongola that Tsuna accepted the job as well.

Thirteen-year-old Tsuna would have liked to drag his feet to school, but that day, his alarm clock broke. By the time "Dame" Tsuna woke up, it was to his shock, and panic, for that matter, that he only had ten minutes to reach school and hopefully avoid a confrontation with Hibari. Today, he got out of bed with a headache coming on, and he knew that his intuition was warning him of some event happening later. He ignored it for the time being and haphazardly put on his clothes and rushed out of his room. The dame student haphazardly put on his clothes before rushing out of his room. Unfortunately, he slipped on the floor with his socked feet and tumbled down the stairs. He grabbed his head in pain while he stood back up and took off again. He silently berated himself for staying up past his bedtime last night hacking into one of Vongola's rival's server.

"Ittekimasu!" Tsuna shouted to his mother as he raced out the door, snatching a piece of toast on his way out.

"Hai!" she called from the kitchen.

Fortunately, Tsuna managed to evade the Disciplinary Committee's head when he got to school. Because of that, school was fairly uneventful—just a few bullies who did their normal beating. Tsuna deliberately tripped and missed the ball during physical education class, and he ended staying past his class time to clean the gym. Of course, he was yelled by his science teacher, Nezu-sensei. He knew that Nezu-sensei hated him because he brought the class average down. But in Tsuna's opinion, hiding behind a "dame" front was better than revealing his true nature for the sake of his identity. He sighed in relief as his classes drew to a close. Nono assigned him a local yuzuka assassination mission that night, and he wanted to finish all his homework beforehand and catch up on sleep before he took off.

Tsuna yawned as he walked through the door of his house.

"Taidama!"

Nana replied, "Okaeri! In the mail today, there was an ad for a home tutor. It said that you will be raised as the leader of the next generation."

Tsuna nearly banged his head right then and there."Okaa-san, did you ever think that it might be a scam? Besides, I don't need any tuto-"

"Ciaossu."

Tsuna jumped at the new voice next to him and frantically looked for the person who said the greeting. His eyes landed on the small kid in a business suit, fedora, and a chameleon on his hat. He instantly knew that this small baby with a yellow pacifier was...

"Reborn," Tsuna managed in his shell-shocked state.

"Oh? You know me? That is certainly fascinating. I didn't know that civilians knew my name, only mafia members do," the small kid said.

"Reborn."

"Yes, we have already established the fact that 'Reborn' is my name."

"Reborn."

"Thank you, I now know my name."

"Reborn."

"Yes, I am reborn as a small baby. Now will you please stop saying my name?"

"Re-"

BAM!

The next thing Tsuna knew, he found himself clutching his head on the floor. He looked up to see Reborn standing over him with a hammer in his hand.

"My name is Reborn. I will be your home tutor, and you will be trained as the next heir to the Vongola throne."

Tsuna groaned, earning him another whack in the head with the hammer. So much for trying to work on his homework beforehand. Now he had to deal with a sadistic hitman tutor as well. Assassination missions and hacking will be so much harder now with Reborn here.

Tsuna's lips tugged upward into a smirk. It will be a challenge now, a fun challenge, a challenge to evade Reborn while still doing his job. Tsuna prayed that he no longer needed to do assassinations now that Reborn was here, but he highly doubted that Nono would let him off the hook.

"It's Japan, so hacker Sora should be here. I will find him soon," Reborn contemplated. However, Tsuna tuned into Reborn's musings a little bit too late, and he heard his name. Tsuna froze at first, but relaxed as he found out that his identity had not yet been compromised. It was a good thing that Tsuna kept all his secret identity locked up in a hidden compartment under his desk. Now he had to figure out how to keep from being too injured to do his work.

Reborn took Leon from his head and turned him into a sniping gun. He told Tsuna, "I will evaluate you now."

"Hieeee!"

* * *

><p>First published: 117/2014

Reedited: 4/21/2014

Special thanks to my beta: sakuralilian


	4. Target 3

Sora: Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Tsuna woke up to a one ton hammer crashing towards his face. His instincts did not warn him in time, and thus the young boy ungracefully landed on the floor of his room nursing a bruised head.<p>

"Ciaossu!" a certain baby hitman cheerfully greeted Tsuna.

"Reborn!" Tsuna complained. "It's bad enough that you had evaluated me harshly yesterday, must you injure me even more today?"

"I'm an assassin," Reborn deadpanned.

The boy sighed before getting up from the floor.

As Tsuna prepped for his day, Reborn nonchalantly remarked, "By the way, tonight, we are going to work on improving your academic grade, Reborn style."

The victim could only groan. He had still yet to complete the mission that assassination/capture mission that Nono assigned him. He had not been able to escape Reborn's evaluation last night, forcing Tsuna to abort his plans for the previous night.

"But Reborn," Tsuna began whining, "I have something to do later tonight and it's really important."

Reborn's eyebrows raised. "And what's more important than studying?"

Tsuna hesitated, trying to come up with a good excuse. Finally, he settled on the most simple one. After all, the simplest were the most believable. "I have to stay after school and do home economics homework. Because I fail at cooking, I will have to stay at school until my teacher is satisfied with my work."

Tsuna studied Reborn, attempting to see if Reborn bought the lie. If he did, Reborn did not show it though.. He merely said, "Well then, prepare to die tomorrow." He walked out of his student's room, leaving Tsuna temporarily to his own devices. Tsuna sighed at the small victory. He pulled out his computer and quickly booted it. There was a message from Nono.

_Sender: Vongola Inc._

_Recipient: Sora_

_Subject: Assassination Mission #21_

_ Hello Sora,_

_ I understand that you do your missions very quickly and efficiently. However, I may have_

_ caused you some inconvenience. I know that you live in Japan, and I have sent my most trusted_

_ hitman Reborn to Japan as well. Well, Reborn, being a hitman, might seek you out. I apologize._

_ You have worked under me for six years now, and you are one of my most trusted subordinate,_

_ so I'll tell you the reason why Reborn is in your country. You see, I no longer have any heirs, but_

_ Vongola Primo still has one descendant living in Japan. His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. So, once_

_ again, I apologize for Reborn's possible interference with your job. However, I fully trust your_

_ abilities to complete your job even with Reborn's curiosity of your identity. As for Mission #20, _

_please finish your assigned mission soon. My reports are saying that the target and his _

_subordinates have endangered civilian life._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Vongola Nono_

Tsuna snorted slightly at the message. Yes, the hacker's job would be tougher, but the challenge made it all the more fun. However, as Nono had prompted the boy, he needed to complete this mission. It will be done tonight, under any circumstance. He stashed his computer back into its hiding place before exiting his room.

It was to his surprise when Tsuna saw Reborn sitting on the dining table, eating his mother's food calmly. "Reborn?!" he shrieked.

"Don't be surprised, I'm your home tutor."

Tsuna shook his head as he sat down next to the baby hitman. "Ohayo gozaimasu, okaasan!" he called out.

Nana came out of the kitchen, holding a plate of hot food. "Ohayo, Tsu-kun!" she greeted back, placing the food in front of Tsuna. His mouth watered at the sight of Nana's delicious cooking.

"Itadakimasu!" he happily thanked her before he dug into his food. Somehow, in between his thanks and picking up his chopsticks, half of his breakfast was gone. Tsuna looked over and sweatdropped as he saw Reborn patting his stomach.

"Don't steal my food!" Tsuna complained to him. Reborn merely smirked and took another piece of bacon from Tsuna's plate, causing the latter groan out in frustration at Reborn's antics. The boy only took a bite of his breakfast before the small voice of Reborn said to him, "It's time to go to school, isn't it?"

Tsuna looked at his watch and jumped up in surprise. "Ittekimasu!" he screamed before scramble out of the house.

As Tsuna sped walk to school and wrote code on his jailbroken phone while he walked, he realized that Reborn followed him. "You're kidding me, right? Why are you followi—"

Suddenly, Tsuna ducked behind a wall in panic. A pale blush spread across his cheeks as he hid behind his phone, rapidly typing nonsense in between his coding, although he did his best to screw his mind back straight. Reborn merely stared at him curiously. He was soon approached by a pretty girl.

"What a cute kid!" she cooed, crouching down to the hitman's height. "What's your name?"

"Reborn," he introduced himself. "What's yours?"

"Sasagawa Kyoko. Why are you wearing a suit?" Kyoko said eagerly.

Reborn smiled at the girl. "I'm in the mafia."

"You're so cool! Well, I have to go to school now. Good luck being in the mafia. Bye bye, Reborn," she cheerfully said as she walked away.

Reborn then turned to the reddening Tsuna. "Mafia seduction," he said simply.

Tsuna facepalmed.

"You have a crush on that girl, don't you Tsuna?"

"None of your business!" Tsuna said quickly. "Just leave me alone!"

Reborn smirked. He grabbed the hacker's hand and pinned. Unfortunately, that rapid action caused Tsuna to drop his phone. Although Tsuna made a grab for the falling device, the boy watched in horror as the phone slipped through his fingers, screen shattering on the concrete floor. Tsuna snapped in anger and turned to Reborn with fire in his eyes.

"Why did you do that?" Tsuna shouted, throwing a barrage of punches towards Reborn. Reborn simply dodged, not answering.

The boy became more furious as he saw that none of his strikes touched Reborn. In fact, the hitman still looked quite pristine. As he began an overhead strike on baby, his hand was deflected by a staff.

"That's enough," Reborn said, looking directly into Tsuna's eyes. Tsuna looked back, eyes veiled.

After a long, tense pause, Tsuna sighed. "I'm sorry, Reborn. I wasn't thinking," he mumbled before he ran off. Reborn looked at the retreating figure down the road, contemplating.

"Tsuna is a good hand-to-hand combatant," Reborn said to Leon. He received a lick in reply. "Yeah, I think so too that he is hiding a secret identity."

Running to school, Tsuna felt guilty for unleashing his anger upon someone so important to the mafia world. He also instinctively knew that the Arcobaleno would be one of his closest allies, but he screwed it up. Hopefully, Reborn would forgive him.

Little did he know did Reborn had accepted his apology, the young hitman also saw potential in Tsuna.

Reborn smiled to himself, thinking about the fight. This would not be a good sign to anyone who was on the receiving end.

* * *

><p>ROS<p>

A/N: I said I would update the GiottoxFem!Tsuna on Feb. 7, but I forgot to account the extra day in which I have no material. Please, if you have any topic ideas that you would like me to write, please let me know in the review box below. Don't forget the tone as well!

Topic: GiottoxFem!Tsuna Part 2

Tone: Sadistic

Setting: Vongola Academy

Giotto walked into class late the next day with bruises and cuts on his faces, as well as the rest of his body, for that matter. As he opened the door, everybody turned to him and stared. The popular boy squirmed slightly at their shocked expression. Almost at once, all the girls scrambled out of their seats and allowed him to sit at a chair while they cared for him. Even the teacher could not get the class back in order.

"What happened?" one of the girls asked.

"Are you okay?" another female student questioned him.

"Who did this to you?"

"Whoever did this, I will get revenge!"

Giotto sighed as question after question was directed toward him. Finally, he raised his hand, quieting the females in his class.

"I'm fine. It's only—" he started.

"—Me," a girl with brushed-back bangs and long lush hair walked into the classroom, back straight, stride long. The rest of the girls' eyes widened in shock, and the boys had hearts in their eyes. Giotto turned to look at the newcomer, and he suddenly cowered slightly in fear. Tsuna smirked.

"Learned your lesson to not think I'm a wimp, huh?" she challenged. Giotto stuttered, but was not able to get any words past his mouth. One female student saw his scared face, and she pointed an accusing finger towards Tsuna.

"You hurt our idol!" she angrily declared.

"Did I?" Tsuna pretended to look shock. Her face quickly morphed into a sneer. "Yes, I did. He kinda declared that I was his girlfriend."

Suddenly, at that declaration, the female population charged at her, fuming that she hurt their idol. Tsuna merely barked in laughter before she took her whip, extended it really long, and wrapped it around her rivals. She ensured that her knot trapping the girls was tight before she sat down and looked at the teacher.

"You may begin class now," Tsuna ordered. The teacher shook himself out of his shocked reverie before he started the lesson.

* * *

><p>First published: 124/2014

Reedited: 4/21/2014


	5. Target 4

A/N: Nothing to see here, move along.

Sora: Chapter 4

* * *

><p>Tsuna thought back on his confrontation with Reborn as he sat in class. As usual, he failed to pay attention to the teacher, and when he was called upon, he did not bother to look at the problem on the board before he called out a random answer. He ignored the resigned sigh of the teacher.<p>

The boy cursed himself for not being more professional. He was an assassin and a hacker, for heaven's sake! He should have had more control over his emotions. Tsuna forcefully calmed himself, planning to work on reigning his emotions better when he trained later.

His daydreams soon drifted away from the thoughts of Reborn to thinking about Kyoko. He liked her alright, but she was the most popular girl in his grade, and he of course, was the "dame" one. Tsuna could be at the same level as her, but due to his job, it would not be practical. Besides, no one would target him if he stayed clumsy and dumb. Therefore, he would never get…

"Are you sure you would never get her?" a squeak piped up next to him. Tsuna jerked back, startled.

"Reborn! Stop reading my mind!" Tsuna whined, putting his "dame" facade up. He suddenly noticed that everyone had left class except for him. "Where is everybody?"

"Lunch. Your loser complex is amazing," Reborn stated, looking up at his student.

"Just leave me alone!"

"No." Reborn cocked his gun and pointed it at Tsuna's head. "Now die."

A bang echoed throughout the classroom, and as the bullet lodged in Tsuna's head, he regretted that he wasn't able to dodge Reborn's bullet, but more importantly, he regretted:

_I wish, I just simply wished I had been able to admit my feelings to Kyoko if I had lived._

For a moment, Tsuna laid on the floor awkwardly, dead. Then, he jumped up, his uniform still on, but he had a wild uncontrolled flame on his forehead. His face morphed into one of concentration, and he yelled out, "I MUST FIND KYOKO WITH MY DYING WILL!"

Sitting a few desks away, Reborn calmly sipped his coffee with legs propped on the desk. He nonchalantly remarked out loud, "That is simply fascinating, Dame-Tsuna had not lost his clothes the first time he goes into Dying Will mode. He has a lot of self-control for someone so young and somewhat inexperienced. I wonder how long will he be able to master Vongola's Hyper Dying Will? This student of mine will have great potential in the mafia world, and I truly believe that he can preserve Primo's legacy."

Tsuna, of course, had not heard Reborn's speech, too occupied tearing up the classroom in search for Kyoko. "KYOKO IS NOT HERE!" In a flash, Tsuna sped out of the classroom, knocking students walking along the hallway to the floor. Those students angrily chased after him, but Tsuna easily evaded them. They quickly gave up their chase once they saw his inhuman speed. As he ran down the hallways, he spotted the girl sitting with another girl under a tree on the ground floor.

"FOUND HER!" he shouted out. At that moment, he jumped straight through the window and landed right beside her. "WILL YOU PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME?"

Kyoko took one surprised glance at him before she shrieked out in shock and fear. In his dying will state, he failed to notice an upperclassman walking towards Kyoko as well. When the other boy heard the proclamation, his face morphed to anger.

"What the heck are you saying, huh?" the older boy said, pushing back Tsuna from Kyoko. Almost immediately, Tsuna snapped out of his will. One look at the older boy sent Tsuna cowering in fear.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Mo-mochida-senpai!" Tsuna stuttered as he placed his stupid act back on. Mochida did not at all look the least convinced.

"Kendo room, five minutes," he ordered the younger boy as he turned on his heels.

Tsuna stood stock still as his mind rapidly turned about the cons of the fight. Tsuna of course, never fought outside of his job, so if Reborn saw more of his skill, his cover will blow. It was all for the sake of hiding his identity. Tsuna looked down at the time and jumped high before running as far as possible from the kendo room. He knew that Mochida-senpai would send some of his men to retrieve him anyway. Might as well make it as hard as possible.

In one of several hidden rooms, Reborn watched Tsuna flee from his challenge. _Tsuna runs fast, he's definitely not clumsy. _

As he watched, he noticed that Tsuna stopped short and looked around. _Ahh, so he noticed my presence even though I masked my flames. A mafia member, perhaps?_

In those few minutes of hesitation, two large boys ran up behind him and grabbed him by the arms. Tsuna weakly struggled and soon gave up; a fight with Mochida was inevitable after the younger declared his love for the school's idol.

In a few moments, Tsuna was stationed across from the kendo captain, already fully dressed for battle.

"The rules are simple: whoever achieve 'men'," at the word, Mochida pointed his sword at Tsuna's head, "will win the battle and the prize is Kyoko!"

Tsuna stiffened when he listened to the elder's plan, and he visibly frowned in displeasure. He growled out, "I normally would not fight for myself, but when someone else's life is at stake, I fight. I do not approve the way you could just appoint someone as a prize without his or her permission. For that, I will fight you, but if I win, she will not be my prize."

Reborn, up in his self-made balcony, watched the announcement that Tsuna made. The edges of his lips quirked upwards into a genuine smile. _He has the qualities of a good mafia boss. All the more reason to make him one. Seems like I don't need to interfere this fight._

A buzz from his pocket quickly snapped Reborn from his thoughts. Without looking at the caller I.D., he called, "Ciaossu!"

"I will be coming soon to evaluate him," the voice from the other end said.

"I do not need you to come too early; I have not trained him yet."

"All the more reason to go to Japan as early as possible."

"Allow me to train him first before you release your full power."

"We shall see. Bye Reborn."

"Good bye," Reborn replied back in the phone. He looked down again to see Tsuna already in the middle of a heated fight against Mochida. So far, the elder had the upper hand, as he fought with a wooden sword while Tsuna merely attacked back with his bare fists. Reborn had a sneaking suspicion that Tsuna was holding back his skills as well. He called down to his student, "Dame-Tsuna, do you want to protect the ones you care about?"

Tsuna paused in his attacks long enough to answer. "Yes, Reborn. I fight for the ones whom I care about."

"Then fight with your dying will!"

No gunshot rang throughout the stadium, but it seemed that those words left an effect on Tsuna. The assassin unlocked his full potential, and in less that one second, Mochida found himself on the floor looking up at Tsuna. The younger student ripped some of his hair from his head. "Is this good enough?"

Mochida had tears in his eyes from the pain of his now-lost hair, and the referee raised the flag for Tsuna's win. The winner smiled and looked up a Kyoko. He approached her and said, "I don't like forcing anyone to do anything. I only fight for justice. But would you like to go out with me?"

Kyoko smiled, but it was her friend standing next to her who answered. "Monkey, you're a strange one," Hana commented. "You have the lowest grades in our class, yet you seem extremely smart. Who are you?"

Tsuna smiled sheepishly and replied, "I'm only Dame-Tsuna."

"You're not, and I will someday find out who you truly are, but in the meantime, although she would not admit it, Kyoko would gladly go out with you. But I only approve if you improve your grade."

Kyoko turned extremely red in embarrassment and the announcement, but Tsuna was quite giddy. "Certainly. If that's what it takes to have Kyoko, I would gladly do it."

Suddenly, his right shoulder felt heavier. "Good job," the tiny voice of Reborn squeaked. Nothing else had to be spoken between them, but Tsuna emitted a giddy disposition. Tsuna knew, by the Arcobaleno's personality, Reborn did not give out compliments easily, so this meant a lot.

Both assassins' identity were a secret to each other, but the bond of companionship has been planted. With enough time, there will be no more secrets between them.

Not until Reborn figured out Tsuna's identity.

It was the beginning of the Vongola Decimo's journey.

* * *

><p>ROS<p>

A/N: Happy Chinese New Year everyone! About the Giottoxfem!Tsuna story, maybe in the future, if I'm interested in the pairing, I will write a full-blown story. However, I just don't see it in my head. But today is Chinese New Year, so thus, a Chinese New Year story.

Topic: Chinese New Year

Tone: Humor

Setting: China

Tsuna honestly had no idea how he and his guardians crashed a parade in the middle of winter...oh wait, it had something to do with Fon and Reborn agreeing with Fon's idea.

Tsuna and all of his guardian's were bundled up and all but shoved into a plane headed to Hong Kong. On the way there, Reborn explained their mission.

"You guys need more practice in defeating your enemies. Thus, Fon had kindly allowed you guys to take upon a particularly nasty Triad located in China. Tomorrow, they are planning to hurt several people, and Fon needs you to capture them."

Tsuna inquired, "Why tomorrow? Why not some other time?"

Reborn smirked, alerting the guardians that he knew something that the others didn't. "You'll find out….later, when you're practicing."

Gokudera jumped up and shouted at Reborn, "This is Juudaime and I need to protect him from danger. What do we need to do?"

"Maa..maa..," Yamamoto said, "we'll find out soon, right Reborn?"

Reborn did not say anything, but rather, he settled down and in a few moments, he was asleep. Tsuna sweatdropped at the reaction, but he attempted calm a growing argument between Gokudera and Yamamoto. "Gokudera, Takeshi, please calm down."

Almost immediately, both guardians rested their argument. Gokudera eagerly said, "Anything for Juudaime!"

"Gokudera, please, what did we say about 'Juudaime'?"

"Juudaime is Juudaime and nothing else to me!"

Tsuna could say nothing about that.

Several shouts of "to the EXTREME!", "I will bite you to death, herbivores," and more arguments between Gokudera and Yamamoto occurred several more times before the Vongola plane landed in Hong Kong. Tsuna sighed in relief as the plane touched down. Calming his guardians down gave him a headache, and Reborn certainly was not helping. Luckily,

Fon greeted them as they exited the large airport, and they piled into a limo. Fon and Reborn refused to answer their questions, simply telling them, "You'll find out when you get there."

The guardians soon faced two large lions, a drum and cymbals.

"You'll be in the parade, watching out for the Triad members. To do that, you are going to learn a routine and perform the lion dance," Reborn explained as Tsuna and the others stared at the brightly colored costumes.

Reborn pointed to Fon. "Here is your teacher. He had performed in several lion dance processions, and he will be teaching you the routine for the parade."

Royehei shouted out, "Let's perform TO THE EXTREME!"

"I will perform the lion dance to protect Juudaime!" Gokudera remarked before picking up a lion head. He groaned. "Heavy…"

Hibari stood there and watched as the rest prepared to learn the routine. Suddenly, he was kicked in the back of his head. When he looked back, and then down, he saw that Reborn held a pair of drum sticks.

"Drums," the Sun Arcobaleno ordered. His underlying message "or else" needn't to be spoken, but after a few pauses, Hibari retorted, "After I beat up the Triads, I will bite you to death."

Reborn smirked back at him. "Do your best."

Standing next to Hibari was Chrome who held a pair of cymbals. Beside her, Lambo held a gong, and he excitedly banged on the instrument repeatedly. The young Bovino got smacked on the head by Gokudera to quiet him. Yamamoto, Ryohei, Gokudera, and Tsuna dressed in the lion attire and prepared to learn the routine.

Fon clapped his hands, gaining the guardians attention.

He instructed. "So the first step is to get under the lions, and…"

...the lions waited for the drum beats that guided them in their dance. As Hibari beat on the drum, the two lions danced along. Front, back, up, side, down, roll, repeat. It was exhausting, but they all enjoyed it, even though they'll never admit it. Gokudera and Yamamoto, stationed at the lion's head, kept watch of the parade crowd, to see if there were any triad members. Every guardian wore a small headset and communicated with each other often.

"Is there any yet?" Tsuna gasped to Gokudera.

The two did a few more steps before Gokudera replied, "No Juudaime, I haven't seen any members yet."

"Me neither," Yamamoto remarked.

Outside, Chrome confirmed the lack of members. "I don't see any out here as well."

The lion heads threw several pieces of candy at the crowd before they came out of their costume and bowed. Ryohei, Yamamoto, Tsuna, and Gokudera ducked back in their costume, returning to their procession.

It was the fifth time that the lions did their routine, and they were being slowly drained of energy. As the group prepared to move on, Tsuna's intuition tingled. A few moments later, Gokudera informed Tsuna as well as the rest of the rest of the group, "I see a member. Prepare for a fight."

"A FIGHT TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted in glee.

Tsuna winced. "Ryohei-sempai, please no shouting in our ears."

"Hai, sorry, sorry."

"Bwahahaha! The triads must bow down to the great Lambo-sama!"

"Lambo, quiet down, focus," Chrome said gently.

"Hai!"

Now, all members were alert and ready to fight. A few minutes after seeing the members, they heard a large firecracker noise coming from above them. All guardians but Ryohei and Tsuna looked up.

"Prepare to fight!" Gokudera shouted. Within moments, a panicked scream resounded throughout the crowd, and chaos ensued.

"Hibari!" Tsuna shouted. The prefect looked at him, eyes alighted with fire. "We leave the members to you!"

"Hn."

"Gokudera!"

"Hai, Juudaime?"

"Grab the others and ensure the safety of the civilians!"

"Hai!"

All guardians jumped to their assigned tasks efficiently and quickly. The crowd quickly dispersed as Tsuna's guardians calmed them and led them to safety. The Triad members, however, soon saw Tsuna and Hibari standing alone in the center of their ring. All of them cracked their knuckles, and Tsuna and Hibari stood back to back.

They slowly advanced the duo, but without warning, Hibari attacked them with his tonfas hidden under his attire. Tsuna quickly joined in the fight, and after a while, the rest of the guardians had captured the other members.

When the last member was taken away by the police, Reborn and Fon appeared in front of the group. "Good job," Reborn commented.

Fon expounded. "You guys have begun to work well together, continue that up. You took civilians away from the fight efficiently, and you took out the group quite quickly."

Reborn looked at Tsuna. The younger boy gulped. "You still need more training," the Arcobaleno commented, pointing his Leon-gun at him.

"HIEEEE!"

* * *

><p>First published: 131/2014

Edited: 4/21/2014


	6. Target 5

Sora: Chapter 5

* * *

><p>It was a difficult feat, but Tsuna...no, Sora. He was Sora now. He was on a mission. It was a difficult feat, but Sora was able to escape from Reborn's watchful gaze. He was currently on his way to defeat the local yakuza, capture the leaders and turn them in to the police. He knew that this branch were a more bloodthirsty fighting group, preferring to endanger civilian life rather than protect it. Sora raced towards the location through the gps coordinates that Vongola Nono had provided him.<p>

He slightly suspected that it was actually a Italian mafia through the reports of their activity. They were only under the cover of a branch of the yakuza. He also realized that he was going in to defeat a large number of members, and there was only him. Good thing he trained hard over the years.

As he ran stealthily into the night, Sora continued to train his mind vigorously to control his emotions and expressions, including his facade. After all these years, he did not train all these years to build a mask only for someone else to crack it. Thus, Sora strengthened his mental barriers.

Suddenly, the boy stopped. He had reached the lair of the "yakuza", and it was...dull. A pub. Sora slightly cringed, remembering his underaged-ness. He sighed before slipping in through the doors, back straightened and his face covered by the hood of his black jacket. At first, no one noticed his presence because he had already masked it, although one or two glanced past him in a drunken stupor. As he crouched behind a fallen table, he scanned the bar through the cracks of the wood.

It wasn't long before he began to see a pattern between the drunken ones and the less drunk customers. One in particular, he noticed, continually glanced around the room, as if someone was watching. Sora observed this target closely. Without warning, the customer stood up and glided across the room. Sora watched as he scanned the room one last time before disappearing. Sora smirked. Where his target had vanished revealed a electronic keypad. Sora took one more look around the room as well before he quietly ran over to the keypad.

Breaking into the electronic device was more than easy, but he was less prepared to see what was inside. As he took one step inside, his eyes were assaulted with the cruel sight that laid before him. Scrawny, destitute humans, manacled, bought and sold on podiums by other well-dressed people. A slave ring, something Sora detested severely. He prized human life, and trashing it like this was absolutely unacceptable in his terms.

No one noticed him at first. No one until Sora knocked out the whole audience of five hundred in a record time of three minutes flat. The assassin finally stopped in front of the auctioneer.

"Who do you work for?" Sora asked him menacingly, a shadow casted across his face.

The man looked at the small shadowed figure and refused to say anything. In a flash, Sora had produced a gun and placed it to the man's temple. "You will say it or else I will make your death painful."

Sora detected a glimmer of fear in the man's eyes, but he had no heart for sympathy for people who violated the mafia standards. When the man still clamped his mouth, the assassin lazily shot a bullet at his calf. The auctioneer howled in pain and dropped to the ground, clutching the wounded appendage. "I will ask again. Who. Do. You. Work. For?" Sora asked.

"Th-th-the Es-es…"

Suddenly, blood spurted from his head, and the voice stopped mid-sentence. Sora looked up to see a strong, heavily-built man with a gun outstretched. "He worked for me," the new man said. "However, you won't stop me from continuing my trade!"

With that statement, the man, who Sora assumed was the leader of this detestable market, shot two bullets at Sora aimed towards his head and heart. The assassin easily deflected the bullets before he aimed a backhand punch at his enemy's pressure point near the base of his neck. The man dodged the punch and aimed a kick at Sora's stomach. Sora backflipped out of reach and used his unnatural speed to knock the ringleader on his head. Immediately, Sora's target was out like a light, and he sighed at the lack of challenge before he freed the slaves.

The slaves fled out in fear as soon as they were freed, leaving Sora alone with unconscious members of the mafia. Sora sighed once again before pulling out his new phone and called the police. When asked about his identity, he simply said "Sora." The police knew better to ask question him more. Of course, he was a secretive legend, and he was the best. It was better not to get on his bad side.

The police arrived quickly, and they immediately detained the audience, who were beginning to regain consciousness. They already suspected that Sora would not be there, although they hoped. Sure enough, he had disappeared. The boy in question had already fled towards his secret hideout with the leader in tow behind him.

The leader woke up slowly, and he noted that he was tied to a chair. It was dark, and as his eyes adjusted to the dimness, he noticed a dark figure approaching him. Finally, the figure stopped, and he squinted in an attempt to decipher the figure. He soon gave up his fruitless try.

"Who are you?" the ringleader asked, putting on an air of superiority.

However, the dark figure only scoffed. "My name is of no importance at this moment. You are in no position to ask any question. However, if you must know, my name is Sora."

At the word "Sora," the man's heart instilled a deep fear. So this was one of the most feared, secretive assassins in his world. He could only stare at the figure in shock.

"So, what is your name?" Sora said, fairly amicably.

However, the man misinterpreted the tone as cold anger. "Ser-ser-serafino Pin-pin-pinasco," he stuttered.

"Where are you from?"

"I-i-italy."

"Famiglia?"

"Es-es-es-estraneo."

Serafino felt a large spark of flames at "Estraneo," and he shook slightly in fear, unable to fight off the panic settling deep within. However, he knew no more. Sora had knocked him out.

Sora frowned, necessary information obtained. If Estraneo is slowly being rebuilt, he must defeat it, and quickly. The Famiglia must not stand again, after their previous history. But that was a matter for later. As he checked his watch, he started in shock that he had almost used up all of his self-allotted time of two hours, and he still had class that morning. Sora frantically dropped the once-again unconscious Estraneo member off at the police station, leaving them to deal with the body before fleeing home and hopefully escape Reborn's detection.

Sora raced home, checking his watch time and time again. As he neared the house, he masked his presence from Reborn and ducked into an alleyway before changing his clothes and stashing it in a secret compartment he created long ago perchance a situation like this happened. It was sure a good use to him now. Good thing he planned this ahead of time.

Tsuna crept into the house, lightly walking across the floor back into his room. Even with his hyper-active instinct, he failed to see that Reborn had woken and seen him. Reborn knew that even if he attempted to interrogate Tsuna now, he would only clamp his mouth and refuse to say anything. Reborn suspected that in due time, their student-mentor relationship would improve and his student would eventually spill the beans. Until then, Reborn promised to train Tsuna to become the best boss the mafia had ever seen in this generation.

However, that didn't stop Reborn to punish Tsuna the next day for slipping out of the room overnight. For consequence of slipping out, Reborn disallowed Tsuna to sleep past five. He then forced the boy to train before he left for school. Besides, the young boss wanna-be was in for a surprise. A transfer student had arrived.

* * *

><p>ROS<p>

A/N: Dedicated to ResolutionFlames for the idea.

Topic: Recruitment of Mochida

Tone: Humor

Setting: Vongola's Administration Building (if there's even such a thing) By the way, even though I know that Tsuna and his guardians would never work here, give me suspension of disbelief. And for the sake of this story, Mochida was in the same class as Tsuna and his guardians during high school.

It was midday, and a certain university graduate was walking towards a prominent building. Mochida gulped nervously as he entered the Vongola Administration building, an application form in hand. He had always wanted to work for the international company since he was younger, even if it was just a messenger boy. And he had just graduated from Tokyo University with a major in business administration, and that desire to work for Vongola had never seceded.

So it was to his shock when he approached the front desk to see a girl with a fairly familiar pineapple-shaped hair sitting on the front desk looking up at him with an eye. The other one was covered with an eye mask. She also seemed to have recognized him and she slightly scowled. However, the facial expression was replaced with a cordial one so quickly Mochida wondered if it had ever happened.

"Welcome to Vongola. How may I help you?" she greeted him.

"Hello. I would like to turn in my application," Mochida returned respectfully while he tried to remember her name. It has been nearly five years since he had seen her, and so he had not remembered her name immediately.

Nor did she offer her name either. She merely nodded before she accepted the forms and placed it on her desk. "You may sit over there and wait for your turn," she said, pointing to a long row of chairs against the far side of the wall. All but one seat were filled. Mochida started in surprise. He had not expected to do an interview so quickly, and he had hardly prepared for one this early in the game.

He finally shrugged. He just had to do the best he could. He sat down on the last chair before turning back to the front desk assistant. Thinking back on it, he was quite sure this girl hung out with...Tsuna. Mochida scowled slightly in disgust, turning his new thoughts towards the dead-last boy. The dame student most likely been living with his mom, without any jobs. He smirked. _At least I'm in a better position that he is,_ he thought.

However, while he brooded, Mochida failed to notice that the front desk assistant had placed his application form at the very bottom of the application pile, and thus, Mochida sat in his chair for nearly a whole afternoon.

It was approaching evening when his name was finally called up by the front desk administrative assistant.

"Kensuke Mochida," she called. Mochida jerked out of his reverie, and he stood up nervously. His breaths became quiet, ragged pants, and his hands moistened with sweat. He did not notice that he was the last person in the room. He followed the front...wait, her name was Chrome. He remembered now.

"Chrome?" he whispered unsurely.

The girl stopped and turned her full attention to him. "Yes, Mochida. I'm Chrome. Boss wanted my boyfriend to test your skills before you are accepted into the business."

Mochida looked bewildered even when he was taken to a training room (a small voice nagged him of why there would be a training room at such a famous company), given a kendo sword, and was told to wait there by Chrome. She walked out, and immediately, he heard a whizzing sound behind him gradually getting louder. Mochida instinctively dodged an incoming attack and blocked the…tonfa as it rose to meet the new target.

Mochida risked a glance up, and was shocked to see that the boyfriend Chrome talked about was none other than Hibari.

"Hibari-senpai?" he squeaked in fear.

Hibari simply paused for a moment before growling out his famous words, "I will bite you to death, herbivore."

With that, the cloud guardian released his attacks upon Mochida, and it took all of the latter's concentration not to be knocked out. He took scrape after scrape, unable to completely defend himself against the violent prefect...only to be knocked out in the end.

When he came to, Mochida woke up in the infirmary to see another very familiar person standing next to his bed with a nice suit and tie. "Dame Tsuna?" he asked incredulously.

The man laughed nervously. "Yea, that's…"

Another voice cut in, screeching, "Don't call Juudaime 'dame'!"

"Maa, maa, no need to…"

"Shut up, baseball freak!"

"Guys," Tsuna placated, effectively quieting both men. Mochida saw that the two other people were Tsuna's friends in high school, Yamamoto and Gokudera. "No fighting in the infirmary."

"Hai, whatever you say Juudaime!"

Mochida could see the sweatdrop appearing on Tsuna's face, but he was still too shell-shocked to laugh. All he could think of was the way Sawada Tsunayoshi dressed: formally, and like he was a boss.

The young graduate finally returned to the real world just in time to catch Tsuna's words towards him. "Mochida, I think you will be an asset to the Vongola Corporation. How would you like to join us?"

Mochida blinked. He blinked again. "You're the boss?"

"Yes he is!" Gokudera yelled at Mochida.

"...oh," was all Mochida managed to say. He paused again.

Finally, after several moments of a not-so-silent pause ("Go away you sword-freak, you're not needed here!" shouting in the background), he made a decision. "May I be part of the Vongola?"

Tsuna turned to Gokudera. "See? He's not so bad after all."

Gokudera had a evil contemplative look. A look that Mochida did not like. A look that looked like Mochida was going to have hardships for months to come. But as long as he was able to work in the company he most wanted to be in, he would gladly take any punishment.

* * *

><p>Humor: fail to the extreme. Message to all: Never ask me to do humor.<p>

First published: 2/8/2014

Edited: 4/21/2014


	7. Target 6

Sora: Chapter 6

* * *

><p>"Guys, this is your new transfer student," Tsuna's homeroom teacher announced to the class. Standing next her stood a boy with medium-long silver bangs. He stood in a slouch and in his mouth held an unlit cigarette. "His name is Gokudera Hayato. Please welcome him."<p>

The class murmured a 'hello' to Gokudera. However, Tsuna hadn't bothered to greet him, as he was in shock. He knew that name! Tsuna took one look at the boy standing in the front, and he immediately realized that the boy name Gokudera was staring at him.

"Gokudera," the teacher started, "you can sit next—"

However, Gokudera wasn't listening. He walked over in slight anger to Tsuna. Tsuna, noticing this, slightly ducked his head down. Without warning, the transfer student's foot lashed out to kick the assassin's desk over. Tsuna's hands slammed on the desk to stop it from tipping over.

"Are you Vongola's Decimo?" Gokudera growled.

Tsuna sighed, still keeping his head down, before he meekly said, "H-hai."

Gokudera scoffed. "A wimp like you can't even control—"

The hacker suddenly looked up, straight into the boy's eyes. Gokudera's gasped, eyes wide. To him, it seemed familiar. Very familiar, but he couldn't recall where he saw those eyes.

"Would you like a fight to prove my worthiness?" Tsuna quietly said. Gokudera hardened, and he nodded once. Tsuna stood up, giving an unnoticeable smirk. In due time, Tsuna would let him remember. But now, the hacker wanted to test the student's skills. "Front lawn, now."

Less than thirty seconds passed before both students stood facing each other in a fight. Their classmates undoubtedly would look out the window in an attempt to see their fight, but Tsuna had already casted their fighting grounds in an illusion, so all they would see is two images that look like Tsuna and Gokudera talking peacefully.

In reality, Gokudera had brought his bombs out, and Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise. So, his nickname was _the _Smokin' Bomb Hayato. But then, Tsuna pushed his bangs from his eyes and smiled widely. "Don't hold back."

"Wasn't planning to," Hayato yelled.

Gokudera lit up his dynamite with his cigarette in his mouth and threw it in the air towards Tsuna. The hacker grimaced at the soon-to-be burned hands. It was unlighting these dynamite or letting it explode. And the school, not to mention Hibari, wouldn't be happy at all.

Quickly, Tsuna snubbed out the strings before it lit. Gokudera growled in frustration before he brought out two times the amount of the previous batch. "Double Bomb!"

Tsuna once again used his fingers to extinguish the dynamite, and as soon as he finished, he called out, "Hay-kun."

At the same time, Gokudera had shoved a literal mouthful of cigarettes and lit them. He brought out three times the amount of bombs. Tsuna sweatdropped at his actions. He called once Gokudera's nickname once again. "Hay-kun."

"Triple…"

Gokudera stopped short when he heard his old nickname, arms still full of lit dynamite. "Tsu-kun?" he asked incredulously. Unbeknownst to him, he accidentally dropped a dynamite. The clatter of the sound brought Gokudera back to the present. When he looked down, his heart fell, and the rest of the dynamite in his hands fell to floor with it. "Sh—"

Gokudera closed his eyes and arm covered his face in defense, expecting a large explosion rocked the grounds. However, it never came. Instead, as he opened his eyes, he saw his first friend kneeling in front of him, both in the middle of the bomber's scattered unlit dynamites. Hesitantly, Tsuna wrapped his arms around Gokudera. "Hay-kun. I've missed you."

"Me too."

They sat in each other's arms, reminiscing the first time they met.

_Eight-year-old Tsuna was returning from his first (assassination) mission. A month previously, he persuaded his mother to let them vacation in Italy with Iemitsu's money. As he returned to the hotel where they were staying, he saw a young Italian boy sitting along the curbside. His clothes were quite fashionable but extremely dirty. He looked at the crowd walking past by him without giving him a second glance. The young hacker walked up to the other boy. As he approached the other, the sitting boy stared at him with dark green eyes._

_Tsuna smiled at him and crouched down. "Hi, my name is Tsunayoshi. What's yours?"_

_Tsuna could see the gears turning in the other boy's brain. He guessed that the boy was determining whether Tsuna was trustworthy enough. Finally, he made his decision and spoke up. "Hayato."_

"_Hayato," Tsuna experimented saying his name with his tongue. "May I call you Hay-kun? You can call me Tsu-kun."_

_Hayato frowned at him. "What's 'kun'?"_

"_It's a suffix tagged at the end of a name." Tsuna said. He suddenly brightened. "Ah, that's right, I'm in Italy at the moment. It's a suffix used for friends in Japan."_

"_Tsu...kun," Hayato said. "Hay...kun. I like it!"_

"_That's great! So, now why are you sitting here?"_

"_Because I don't want to go back to my family," Hayato said._

"_Why?"_

"_I'm scared of my sister, and my father doesn't care about me."_

_Tsuna stopped short, feeling the coldness in his tone. Instead, he changed subjects. "Do you want to come play with me instead?"_

_Although Hayato didn't say anything, he stood up slowly and followed Tsuna. "I just arrived from Japan a few days ago," Tsuna said, "so I don't really know good places to see."_

_Hayato considerably brightened and tugged Tsuna's hand. "I know of several places. Let's go!"_

_Tsuna spent the rest of the day with Hayato, and he managed to learn his last name. Gokudera. As Tsuna said his goodbyes to his new Italian friend and agreed to meet up with him tomorrow, he went back to the hotel, where he was greeted by Nana._

"_Taidama! Mama, I found a new friend!"_

_Nana smiled. "And who would that be?"_

"_His name is Gokudera! He knows a lot of good places to see!" Tsuna brought a long sheet of tourist attractions and handed it to Nana. "I'll be hanging out with Gokudera for the rest of the week. If you would like, you can go check out these places."_

"_Okay!"_

_Tsuna smiled and he headed to his room. As soon the door locked, he brought out his laptop. Tsuna had a feeling that Gokudera was part of the mafia as he played with his new friend, although he wasn't sure._

_The hacker easily broke into the underground server, where he found information about the Gokudera household. Rich, slightly influential family, part of the mafia. So Tsuna was correct. However, it didn't matter that Hayato was part of the mafia. He was still a good friend. And if his intuition was right, Gokudera would, in time, be part of Tsuna's family. He sighed wistfully. But until then, Gokudera needed a push._

_Tsuna researched more about the family, and he read that Trident Shamal also worked for the Gokudera family. Tsuna smirked. Perfect. He could have Shamal help his friend to become a name for himself. Tsuna shut his laptop. He had work to do in the next few days: gaining Gokudera's trust and asking for a favor from Shamal._

Gokudera eventually became an apprentice under Shamal with a lot of threatening and favors on Tsuna's part.

_Tsuna walked down the Gokudera household without making a noise. He had dressed in his normal black coat and his hood drawn up. Moments after he broke into the house, and flash appeared in front of him. Tsuna looked up, but his face was still hidden._

"_Shamal," Sora greeted._

_Shamal frowned at the voice, placing his guard up. "Do I know you?" he suspiciously._

"_If I gave you my name, yes," Sora replied. He shifted, coat rippling. "I have a favor to ask of you?"_

"_In what position can you ask me favors?"_

"_I have Vongola's support, but I'm pretty much a freelancer."_

_Shamal gasped in surprise. _

"_Yes. But I'm not here to talk about me. I'm here to talk about Hayato Gokudera. He's not accepted here, so I'm asking you for a favor: please take Gokudera under your wing, but only when he asks."_

"_What's your name, so I can put you on my tab?" Shamal asked, relaxing slightly when he heard the bargain. He wouldn't mind taking this boy under his wing. Gokudera going into the mafia was inevitable, so Shamal could teach him a few tips._

"_Sora."_

_Shamal eyes widened. "_The _Sora?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Alright, but you'll owe me big time."_

_Shamal heard the amusement laced in Sora's voice. "We will meet again in the future. Now, please don't let anybody know that I was here, I still like to keep my identity a secret."_

"_Deal."_

Shamal didn't know that he was talking to an eight-year-old because of Tsuna's illusion casted upon himself, which made him look like a fourteen-year-old. Eventually, Tsuna hacked into Shamal's files, and he found out that the Trident worked for Vongola as well. But that didn't matter now, now that he met Gokudera again. And although the Smokin' Bomb was a freelancer, he was now…

"Tsu-ku...no, Juudaime. I'll be happy serve you!" Gokudera bowed his head low to Tsuna. He was now part of Tsuna's family.

Unfortunately, Tsuna failed to notice a still-fused bomb beside Gokudera earlier. Tsuna suddenly heard a sizzling sound besides the two and he looked down. Shoot.

An explosion rocked the ground, and when the dust cleared, Gokudera opened his eyes once again to see himself unharmed. He looked down, only to see Tsuna unconscious and bloody.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted.

"Allow me," came the squeaky voice of Reborn.

"Reborn!"

Reborn ignored it in favor of healing Tsuna instead. He placed his hands on Tsuna's body, and sun flames surrounded his student's body, healing it.

Within moments, Tsuna blinked his eyes groggily. "What?"

"Tsunayoshi," Reborn harshly said.

"Darnit," Tsuna sighed as he pulled up to a sitting position.

"Explain."

"Just a family test."

"And did Gokudera accept you?" Reborn asked.

"Yes."

Reborn frowned. Apparently, his plans were slightly altered, and he didn't like that. "One day, I will know what you are."

Tsuna barked out a laugh. "Eventually, Reborn, eventually."

"You are required to fix the lawn."

Tsuna swore colorfully in Italian. Reborn mentally checked off one guardian off of Tsuna's family list. One down, six to go.

* * *

><p>ROS<p>

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day!

Topic: Valentine's Day

Tone: Humor

Setting: Namimori

Tsuna was kicked out of his house. Seriously.

As soon as he woke up, Chrome dragged him out of the house, leaving him very confused. It was a mighty good thing that it was a Saturday, so he didn't need to go to school. With nothing to do, he walked around the city, not knowing that today was Valentine's Day.

Back in Tsuna's house, Bianchi, Kyoko, Chrome, I-pin and Nana took over the kitchen, intending to make several chocolates for the boys.

Bianchi, of course, poisoned her chocolate with her cooking, and she had placed her chocolate into every chocolate box that would be given to each of the guardians.

Kyoko, of course, did much better, and she included honmei-choco to Tsuna. Chrome helped Kyoko make the chocolate, and together, they put their chocolate in the box.

The rest of the family filled the boxes with their own chocolate.

Unbeknownst to them and Tsuna, the boys sin Mukuro and Hibari, had created their own chocolates as well to give to Tsuna.

As Tsuna walked down a street, he noticed several girls stalking him. At first ignoring them, they finally got on his nerves, and he turned around, miffed. "What?"

Immediately, his face was shoved with several chocolate boxes. He took a step back in shock.

"Please accept my chocolate!" several voices cried out to him. Tsuna placed his hands in front of him in a placating gesture.

"Um…" In a jiffy, Tsuna hightailed it out of there, fleeing into to his secret hideout. The girls chased after him, intending to give him her chocolate. They failed to notice his hiding place as they ran past him.

He was surprised that girls this year wanted to give him chocolate. He was ignored previously, getting neither love chocolate nor obligation ones. Somehow, this year, every girl wanted to give him chocolate.

It was late evening when Tsuna slipped out of his hiding spot. He was spotted once again by rabid fangirls, and once again, Tsuna panicked. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Reborn laughing at him.

"Reborn!" Tsuna cried.

"Sorry, you're on your own," Reborn retorted.

"Reborn!"

Tsuna raced home with his enhanced speed, leaving the girls in the dust. He slammed the door of his house, sliding down beside it. "Whew. That was close."

"Tsuna-kun!"

Tsuna's breath stopped. He slowly looked up, seeing girls crowding at the windows. He groaned.

"Tsuna, welcome back."

The hacker's head snapped back to face in front of him. It was Kyoko. He smiled, then stood up. Kyoko approached him, a Valentine's box in her hand.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

Tsuna accepted it gratefully. He opened the box, and picked her honmei-chocolate. He bit into it and kissed her, shocking all the girls outside into silence. Both of them chewed on the piece of chocolate, savoring the taste of the confectionary as well as their love.

"You too, my love."

* * *

><p>First published: 214/2014

Edited: 4/22/2014


	8. Target 7

Sora: Chapter 7

* * *

><p><em>Sender: Vongola Inc.<em>

_Recipient: Sora_

_Subject: Mission #22_

_Hello Sora,_

_ I must ask you for a favor. This is a top secret mission, so please take care not to reveal_

_ this to anybody. I suspect that one of my top employee is a mole with access to much of_

_ Vongola's information. Therefore, can you please check his files and his background to_

_ check? Thank you very much._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Vongola Nono_

_Sender: Sora_

_Recipient: Vongola Inc._

_Subject: Re: Mission #22_

_ Vongola Nono:_

_ Received the message. I will do it without notice soon._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Sora_

* * *

><p>Three days passed since that incident with Gokudera, and Tsuna was standing along the sidelines, waiting along to be chosen on someone's baseball team. Gokudera had ditched school to replenish his dynamite stock, leaving Tsuna by himself.<p>

Tsuna hated playing sports because he always had to hold back and keep his mask on. It was so much harder to try to be clumsy than to go all out. But a cover was a cover, and no one could know his true identity, or else everyone would be targeted.

"The last is Dame-Tsuna!" a student jeered at him. The leader of Team A looked at his opponent and said, "You can have him."

"We don't want him, you can!" Team B's captain shouted back.

"You can!"

"No, you—"

"We'll take him," another student stood up for him, surprising everybody. In moments, Yamamoto Takeshi had wrapped his arms around the brunette's shoulders.

"Are you kidding? You don't have to do that," Team A's captain said.

"It's fine," Takeshi replied. "I just have to defend my position!"

_A good character for the Vongola., _Tsuna thought, _but he should stay in baseball. That's what he's good at._

At the same time, Reborn said to himself, "Yamamoto's athleticism and charm would be an asset for the family."

Because of Tsuna's "bad" streak, his team lost, and his teammates handed him a broom to clean the field. Tsuna sighed. Sometimes, he just hated being dame, but it couldn't be helped.

Just as Tsuna contemplated on how to clean the field quickly and ruthlessly so he could perform the hacking mission that night, Takeshi called out to him cheerfully, "Help has arrived!"

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna asked surprisedly. He bowed his head slightly. "Sorry, it's my fault. Even when you let me on the team..."

"No, it's alright," Yamamoto interrupted. "It's only P.E., but I'm counting on you, my target stock. Aren't you amazing lately, with the kendo and volleyball wins?"

"No, I'm actually no good," Tsuna tried to deny. "You're so much better in baseball."

"Actually, my baseball average isn't that good," Yamamoto said. "Any tips for me?"

Tsuna tried to rack his brains to give him good advice. "Well, keep practicing, that's what all the pros do. Eventually, you'll get better."

Yamamoto brightened. "Yea, that's what I thought as well. Thanks a lot! I'll spend some more time practicing then!"

"You're welcome." Tsuna smiled at his friend.

It was only during the next day when Tsuna realized how wrong his advice had been.

"Yamamoto's on the roof!" a student shouted, bursting into the classroom. In a few moments, the classroom was completely student-less, save for the hacker. Tsuna's eyes widened in shock as the words sunk in. _Is he going to commit suicide?_ Tsuna wondered, dashing for the roof behind his classmates.

He burst out onto the rooftop seeing several other students already there before him. On the other side of the fence stood Yamamoto.

"S'cuse me," Tsuna muttered, pushing his way through the crowd. "Sorry, but s'cuse me, s'cuse me."

Above the entrance to the roof, a hitman was sitting on the ledge watching the scene. _He realized he'd made a mistake, and knowing the attitude of this mysterious student of mine, he's going to fix it. Looks like I'll need my handy gun after all,_ Reborn thought. At the same time, Leon, sensing his thoughts, turned into Reborn's favorite pistol.

Tsuna approached the front and he eyed his friend warily. "Yamamoto?" he asked.

Yamamoto turned. "Hey, Tsuna."

"What are you doing?"

"Well, the only thing I had was baseball, but the baseball god ignored me, and now I cannot play," the baseball player said, showing his broken arm, which he had injured practicing too hard yesterday.

Tsuna sighed at his friend's idiocy. He cleared his throat before he said, "'Yamamoto, let me tell you a story. It's one we've known long time, but I don't know if you remember this story, since it's been many years since you have heard it."

"There was this young boy named Ame, whose mother was a real beauty," Tsuna began, slowly inching his way closer to Takeshi. Even Reborn was straining to hear the story that Tsuna was about to tell. He had a feeling that it will unravel some of the string of mystery around the boy. "Ame really admired his mother talents and her unwillingness to give up.

"One day, Ame, while walking by himself on the road, head a small sob. He looked around the premise, eyes finally landing on an alleyway. He slowly walked down the alley to see a young boy, around the same age, crying.

'What is your name?' Ame inquired.

The young boy hiccuped before saying, 'S-s-s-sora.'

'Why are you crying?' he asked.

'Because there are these bad people who beat me up," Sora replied.

Ame simply grinned at Sora and said, 'Don't worry, I'll beat the bad guys for you! Just you wait! I will be the rain that washes away your sorrows!'

'Really?'

Before Ame could nod, a loud booming noise echoed throughout the alley.

'Well, what do we have here?'

"Ame could only glance at the several large men in front of him in hidden fear before looking back at his newfound friend, shaking in fear at the sight of these people. Strengthening his resolve and keeping his promise to protect the boy, Ame stepped in front of the other boy before closing his eyes to wait for the attack that was surely to come. Luckily, it never came.

"Standing in front of the two boys stood Ame's mother, a katana outstretched in front of her. 'Go,' she ordered. 'I'll hold them back off.'

"Ame took the Sora's hand and dragged him out of the way while Ame's mother fought them off."

Yamamoto, deep down, vaguely felt that something like this happened to him before, but that was a long, long time ago. He continued listening to Tsuna, hoping that maybe, Tsuna would reveal his gut feelings.

"Your mother never made it out of the alleyway, Yamamoto," Tsuna quietly said. "And it was my fault. You should have never been there. And I kept my distance from you for many years from the guilt and also from going where I am at right now. However, just like you were the rain the washed away my sorrows, this time, I shall be the requiem rain for you. Come, let's go."

Reborn stored his newfound information about Tsuna. So, Tsuna got hurt before, and now he has become extremely strong. "Sora" struck a familiar chord within him, although he could not place what. Wait...he could not possibly be? Reborn promised himself to inquire Tsuna later.

"Hai," Yamamoto found himself agreeing. However, as he climbed over the fence, a weakened part of the chain broke, sending him tumbling down...over the edge of the roof.

"Sh**!" Tsuna swore and raced after the tumbling figure. As they both free fell over the edge of the roof, bracing for a long fall, a shot rang from nowhere. Yamamoto watched in horror as the bullet embedded into Tsuna's forehead, but it came to his surprise when Tsuna snapped back with flames on his forehead.

"PROTECT YAMAMOTO WITH MY DYING WILL!" Tsuna shouted as he grabbed Yamamoto from the air.

Tsuna grabbed a passing windowsill in an attempt to slow down their fall, but the sill broke immediately as force was applied. Luckily, it was enough to allow the two tumble into the ground much gentler.

"Sora, I like that name, it fits you," Yamamoto said quietly.

"Just as much as 'Ame' is," Tsuna retorted.

The two embraced before Yamamoto asked, "What did you mean that you don't want me to go where you are right now?"

Tsuna froze for a slight moment; Yamamoto wouldn't have caught it if he wasn't staring at Tsuna so intently. "It' s noth—"

"He's part of the mafia," a small voice interrupted.

"Really?" Yamamoto smiled. "It's a game, is it not? I want to join too!"

Reborn smiled. "Good thing I have extra ammunition today. It's practice time for the both of you." He aimed his gun at the two sitting figures before shooting two bullets at them.

Tsuna arrived home with Reborn on his head, exhausted from the training. Thankfully, no one was really hurt by the bullets that Reborn shot at them, or by Gokudera's dynamite when he returned.

"Tsuna," Reborn jerked him out of his thoughts.

"Hai?" Tsuna questioned.

"Are you Sora?"

Luckily, Tsuna had anticipated the question. He knew it was a risky gamble to use his code name, but maybe throwing him off course by saying the name so casually in front of a lot of people would give Tsuna some practice in his lying skills.

"What are you talking about?" Tsuna inquired.

Reborn held his gaze on Tsuna, as if trying to see if there were any lies there. Apparently finding none, he grunted, "Never mind."

Inwardly, Tsuna smirked. Success.

Later that night, Sora opened up his laptop when he was sure that everyone was dead to the world before typing up his password under his bed. He quickly bypassed the Vongola's security before delving into the information pile about the possible mole. He scanned quickly through his file, realizing something was seriously wrong. His file was suspicious.

Breaking into the large Vindice database where they stored every piece of information known possible in the mafioso world, Sora realized that this person was a criminal. A criminal that he could not even forgive. Sora hardened his heart. He will take on this dangerous man and eliminate him from the face of the world. Finished memorizing the rest of the information, he wiped all traces of his footprints before sending a message to his boss.

Little did Tsuna know that Reborn had woken up and was staring at the lump of Tsuna's 'head.' It was just another piece of information Reborn had to solve by himself. He thought he got the identity down, but this was the first time he was ever wrong. And he was never wrong, until his student proved himself otherwise. It was time to change the odds.

* * *

><p>First published: 221/2014

Edited: 4/22/2014


	9. Target 8

Sora: Chapter 8

* * *

><p>"What is the answer to this problem?" Reborn asked. "A, ln(49); B, square root of 13; or C, three?"<p>

Beside the two assassins were three levers that exploded dynamite if Tsuna answered incorrectly…

"It's A," Tsuna replied easily.

"Right, but I feel like blowing up the fuse anyways," Reborn remarked before setting the bomb.

"Rebo—" Tsuna exclaimed just as it exploded.

Suddenly, Tsuna came face to face with a small child with an afro and a cow suit crouching on a branch outside his window. Whether the child placed horns in his head or actually grew out his horns were the least of his guess. In his hand held a gun.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous for you?" Tsuna attempted to placate him.

"Die, Reborn!" was all the boy said before cocking his gun.

"Umm...Reborn?" Tsuna asked his mentor.

"Next problem: what's the capital of Chad?"

"Take that!" the boy called out, pulling the trigger. However, nothing happened. "Huh?"

He shook it, and then remembered something. "Darn it! I used all the ammunition already playing go yesterday!"

A large ominous cracking sound gave the boy almost no warning before the branch tore apart from its parent tree, sending him tumbling down.

Anxious, Tsuna rushed to the window and looked down. The boy slowly got up with tears running down his face. "To-ler-ate," he sobbed. However, in five seconds, he wiped his tears from his eyes and happily rang to the front door.

Nana opened the door, and the boy snuck inside to the house. He bounded up the stairs, shouting, "Gahaha, success!"

He burst through Tsuna's door. "Long time no see, Reborn! It's me, Lambo!"

"Lambo?" Tsuna's whispered to himself.

When he said his name, it triggered one of Tsuna's long lost memory from his mind, back when he did one of missions a few years previously in Italy.

_As stated on his contract, Sora was a freelancer for the Vongola Famiglia and their allies. The Bovino family was distraught for losing one of their young children named Lambo, who had been missing for more than a week. They pleaded for Sora's help, as they currently had to fend themselves from a rival's attack._

_Sora, liking kids, had agreed to help the family out._

_Sitting in his newly created Italian hideout, Sora took more than four hours to track down the path that the young Bovino toddler took for the past week. He noticed that the boy went to a lot of sweet shops, and in the back of his mind, he slightly sweatdropped. Wouldn't his teeth rotten? he vaguely wondered._

_In the late afternoon, Sora emerged from his hideout, location of the kid pinpointed and ready to be taken back to the family. It was an extremely lucky thing that the Bovino famiglia had already given their young child the Ten-Year Bazooka in case of an emergency. The weapon had a gps included, but the paths that the kid took were so chaotic and hard to follow.. Sora was equipped with his tracker watch, and he forewent his assassin's cloak,, favoring his normal clothes instead. It wouldn't do any good to wear suspicious clothing on the street. He could always pretend that he was a child passerby when he returned Lambo home._

_It was an extra two hours to finally reach his target. That boy never does stop, does he? Sora facepalmed. Sora approached him as non threateningly as possible._

_"Hello there, little boy, I'm Tsuna, but you can call me Tsuna-nii," Sora called out. Lambo's head snapped at his voice. In his mouth was a lollipop, and his arms were full of candy. "Are you lost?"_

_"I'm not lost!" Lambo replied, speaking around his lollipop. "The great Lambo is never lost!"_

_"Come, young one, let me take you home, your family must be worried."_

_"Okay, Tsuna-nii!"_

_Sora placed his hand on Lambo's shoulder and led him on a long trek back to the family mansion. On the way, Sora entertained the young kid with jokes and funny stories. "You know, if you ever want to hear more of my funny stories, come find me," Sora said._

_"The Great Lambo will definitely find you! Gahaha!" the boy eagerly said, still dazzled by his new friend's stories._

_As they approached nearer to the mansion, they were sighted by one of the guards. Apparently, the small scale war had finally finished._

_"Lambo is here!" the great outcry echoed throughout the house._

_In a few moments, Master and Mistress Bovino rushed outside and took their child in their arms. Several minutes passed when the head of the Bovino Famiglia remembered to thank the kid who brought their child home, but he was no longer to be seen._

_Walking down an alleyway, Tsuna smiled to himself. A small task accomplished, and he loved to be the vigilante for his homes in Italy and Japan._

"Gahahaha!" Lambo laughed loudly.

"Lambo!" Tsuna called.

Lambo frowned. "Who are you?"

"Tsuna-nii. Do you remember me?" Tsuna tried.

"No!" Lambo shouted before targeting Reborn again. From his hair, he brought out a hand grenade. "Take that!"

However, Reborn merely swatted him out of the window before it exploded. "I don't associate with those who rank lower."

I see. So do I rank higher or lower than you? Tsuna wondered.

"What do you mean?"

Tsuna's eyes widened, and he slapped his hand over his mouth. He hadn't noticed that he spoke what he was thinking. "Nothing!" he squeaked.

Reborn would have interrogated him further, looking at his suspicious activities, but he never had a chance to, as Lambo, snot running out of his nose and tears streaming down his face, appeared at Tsuna's door with Nana.

"He's Reborn-kun's friend, right?" Nana asked. "You're older than those two, so sort it out yourself. I'll be making dinner."

"Tsuna-nii!" Lambo cried out, crawling up the older boy's leg. Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise.

"You remember me?" he asked.

"Yea! You're the one who helped me! Can you help me defeat Reborn, so I can be the boss of the Bovino Famiglia?"

"Now, now, Lambo, one step at a time, just one step at a time," Tsuna said gently, picking Lambo up from his leg and into his arms. "Would you like candy?"

"Grape Candy!" Lambo said, sucking all his sadness back into himself and placing a happy face again.

It was a few days later when Tsuna finally realized that the young Bovino was here to stay.

"Die, Reborn!" shouted Lambo, charging at Tsuna's mentor. Tsuna watched as the young assassin got stabbed in the head by Reborn's fork. Lambo stood in shock before bursting in tears.

"Must to-ler-ate," he wept before bringing out a large bazooka. Tsuna's eyes looked on surprise.

"Is that..the Ten-Year—"

"This is the Ten-Year Bazooka!" Lambo said at the top of his voice before shooting himself. When the smoke cleared, a young teenager appeared in Lambo's place.

"It seems like I was brought back by the Ten-Year Bazooka," said a deep voice. It sounded like Lambo, but...older.

The teen looked around . "This is really nostalgic." Finally, his eyes settled on Tsuna. "Yo, Tsuna-nii!"

"Hi, Lambo," Tsuna said slowly.

"Thank you so much for being a really good boss, you are a very good one," Lambo said. He then turned to a figure across the table from Tsuna. "Reborn!"

Reborn ignored him at first, but Lambo persisted. "Reborn, please take care of yourself, and please train the two well…"

"What two?" Reborn asked sharply.

Lambo paled. He muttered, "That's right, it hadn't happened yet."

"What hadn't happened yet?"

Lambo shook his head. "Nothing, nothing, noth…"

Another poof of smoke, and the young Lambo returned to the present. He was happily eating a grape candy.

"Lambo, where did you get the candy?" Tsuna asked.

"From big Tsuna-nii!" he said happily. "Did you know there is another Tsuna-nii as well?"

* * *

><p>ROS<p>

A/N: I'm going to try something different this time. I'm going to do a drabble. And this will be dedicated to ResolutionFlames who gave me the topic idea.

Topic: Rebirth (Takeshi reborn as Harry)

Tone: …

Setting: St. Mungo's

When Reborn shot Takeshi with a Dying Will Bullet, he least expected to die and reborn...as Harry Potter. He woke up and looked around in confusion. His movement alerted one of the nurses, and she quickly fetched the doctor.

"How are you doing, Mr. Potter?" the doctor inquired when he approached Takeshi.

"I don't speak...," Takeshi thought he said in Japanese, but he quickly realized that he was speaking English. And fluently. "I speak English?"

"Yes," the doctor said. "You're English."

"I'm confused."

"Your friend sent you into a coma for the last two months."

Takeshi stayed puzzled. "What?"

* * *

><p>First published: 228/2014

Reedited: 6/3/2014


	10. Target 9

Sora: Chapter 9

* * *

><p>Tsuna's mental eyes widened dramatically upon hearing that statement, but outside, he managed to keep a confused face. Reborn's gaze stared at him, determining if there were any facts to be determined from his charge's expression. Finding none, he instead asked him directly, "What did Lambo mean?"<p>

"I don't know," Tsuna replied steadily. However, inside of him was anything but that. His insides churned in anticipation and hope, yet he felt helpless and broken. _I must find the rest of my guardians, and quickly._

"Well, then, we'll have put this subject off until another time then," Reborn said, although his tone implied otherwise.

Tsuna suddenly stared at Reborn in a warning gaze. "Reborn, don't you dare look into it. It will come out eventually: my abilities, skills, and my dark history. Please don't pry. I must train harder, find the rest of my guardians quickly, and then everything can finally come to light."

Teacher and student, assassin and assassin looked at each other, battling for dominance in the silence between them. Reborn saw flashes of pain, hurt, hope, and memories of the past fly through his student's face. However, Tsuna refolded himself until he was sitting, bowed, pleading his teacher not to look.

"Fine," came the voice of Reborn. "My search about you will stop temporarily, and I will help you find the rest of your guardians. However, you must tell me everything when all of your guardians have gathered."

Tsuna sighed in happiness and relief. "Thank you Reborn!"

"You're not out of the hook yet. You need to train harder now," Reborn said in his young voice. "But not now. We need to slee—"

The incomplete sentence ended with Reborn's slight snore and his sleeping bubble. The young student looked at him before shaking his head in amusement.

* * *

><p>"You're going to go through the Reborn challenge after school, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn remarked as he sat on an extremely exhausted Tsuna.<p>

Tsuna staggered. "Today? Why today of all days?"

"Punishment."

"MORE punishment?" the boy asked incredulously; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Then again, it was Reborn.

Reborn jumped onto the ledge and began walking beside his charge. "Yes. You need to learn."

"Learn wh—"

Suddenly, in front of Reborn was a girl also standing on the ledge.

"Hahi!" said the girl excitedly. "My name is Haru Miura! What is your name?"

Reborn tilted his fedora down in greeting. "Reborn."

In the meantime, Tsuna pulled out his phone, adding in her name to the database.

_Name: Haru Muira_

_Occupation: Student at Midori Middle_

"You are so cute!" Haru said happily, twirling on the ledge.

Tsuna watched in slight panic. "Careful! You may fall!"

However, his words of caution were ignored. She simply tilted over the edge. Tsuna reached out to break her fall, but it was unnecessary: Haru jumped up and landed on her feet.

"Reborn!" the girl said with stars in her eyes, "May I hug you?" Her arms outstretched to take the baby hitman into her arms.

However, she came face to face with a gun. "Don't touch me. I'm mafia."

Both Tsuna and Haru stood stock still with his words. Few seconds passed before a resounding slap shattered the quietness.

"What did you do that for?!" Tsuna scing, holding his offended cheek in his hands.

"What are you doing to him, training him to be mafia?" Haru screeched. "Babies are innocent!"

"It's not like I'm training him more than he's training me!" Tsuna yelled back.

"I don't believe you!" declared Haru. "I'm going to take this cute baby away from you!"

Tsuna laughed. "Go ahead if you think you can do it."

"Fight me!"

"...Fine."

It was that afternoon that Reborn arranged the fight.

Haru wore tight spandex gymnastics outfit. In her hands carried a ribbon wand. Tsuna simply stood there with nothing.

"I will defeat you!" Haru loudly declared as the two stood face-to-face on the bridge. Gokudera and Yamamoto watched along the sidelines.

The boy raised his eyebrow in silent challenge.

Haru, irritated at his lack of response, charged in anger. "Here I come!"

The girl unleashed her power and fury through whipping out her wand. Sensing something much more dangerous in the ribbon, Tsuna leaped back, narrowly missing the length. The ribbon sliced through several beams.

Tsuna's eyes widened. "That's...impressive," he finally stammered out.

Haru grinned darkly. "I'm trained to be a deadly gymnast," she said, twirling her wand around herself.

They circled each other slowly, waiting for the other to strike.

It was Haru who started. The ribbon struck again, but Tsuna had already seen the flaw of the weapon. As she extended out once more, Tsuna dodged past her defenses. Unfortunately, he did not expect her to wind her weapon back and slice him. Blood welled up in his back, and he gasped silently.

However, he was determined not to pass up his opportunity, and he threw her over the edge of the bridge.

"No!" Haru shrieked, writhing midair. She fell into the river with a splash. Her arms flailed above her head, and she came up gasping before she went down again.

Tsuna watched in horror as she went down.

"Go save her," Reborn squeaked. Tsuna wasted no time in obeying. He dove into the waters.

There he saw Haru, weakly wading the waters. He grabbed her arm before carrying her in bridal style.

He got back on land with her safely in his arms. Tsuna placed her on the dry ground.

"Haru, wake up!" Tsuna said, forcefully moving water away from her lungs. In time, Haru coughed and opened her eyes weakly.

"Haru, are you awake?"

Slowly, Haru smiled. "Tsuna-san!"

"Thank goodness!" Tsuna grinned back.

"I want to marry you and become mafia's wife!" Haru said eagerly.

Tsuna stopped short. "I have a girlfriend," he said hesitantly.

Haru smiled back. "But you're so cute!"

Tsuna could only facepalm.

* * *

><p>First published: 420/2014

Reedited: 6/3/2014


	11. Target 10

Sora: Chapter 10

* * *

><p>Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Tsuna have all gathered in front of Reborn on the rooftop of Namimori Middle School after school. Tsuna had only slightly recovered from the incident during the morning, and Tsuna hoped that he would have enough energy to avoid what ideas Reborn had cooked up.<p>

"By the request of Gokudera," Reborn began, "Yamamoto, we will be holding a family entrance test to see if you are worthy of being capable of one of Tsuna's guardians."

Yamamoto cheerfully grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Is this part of your mafia game?"

"It is not a game!" Gokudera growled at his rival.

"Ma, ma," Yamamoto brushed his angry words off, further irritating the bomber. "Sure, I'll join!"

"Very well then," Reborn said, albeit sadistically. He brought out twenty-four set of throwing knives and chucked it at the three boys. "Run!"

All three sprinted as fast as they could, dodging when the knives got too close to them. They were still looking behind their shoulders when Reborn's voice sounded in front of them.

"Too easy for you guys," Reborn casually remarked before he took Leon into his hands. The chameleon turned into the baby's favorite pistol. Upon seeing the new weapon, the boys came to a hard stop. Each boy did their own turn while they dodged the oncoming bullets. Yamamoto, with his quick reflexes, were able to dodge all of the bullets through ducking and moving side to side. Gokudera blocked his roll of bullets through with his dynamites. Tsuna, assassin's mode in full force, backflipped into the air. However, he failed to notice the two bullets aiming at his unprotected legs.

Pain shot through his legs as he went crashing towards the ground. However, before he fell completely to the floor, his arms were pulled up and onto the shoulders of his two best friends.

"You alright there?" Yamamoto asked.

Gokudera barked at Yamamoto, but didn't dare to do anything, as Tsuna was in between them. "Don't address Tsu-kun so casually!"

Tsuna groaned silently as the pain throbbed through his whole body. He did not have the adrenaline to pull his legs up under him, as he knew that Reborn would never shoot him dead. "Go," Tsuna gasped to his two friends. "Finish training. I'll be able to catch up to you soon."

"Tsu-kun, you sure?" Gokudera said concernedly. Tsuna nodded.

"Just go, Hay-kun."

As he finished that statement, several bullets rang throughout the air, forcing the two remaining boys to fend for themselves.

Tsuna panted in pain before crawling out of harm's...wait, those bullets were coming very close to him. The injured boy looked at the direction from where the bullets were coming from, and he saw Reborn with a maniacal grin on his face. "Just because you're injured doesn't mean I'm letting you off so easily!"

Tsuna suddenly found himself fighting for his life, rolling around on the ground while Reborn peppered bullets around him.

From a distance, the voice of Gokudera echoed to him. "Tsu-kun! Are you okay?"

"Yeah!" he shouted back semi-consciously, focusing for a time between rounds so that he could get up. At a two second pause that Reborn took to switch cases, Tsuna scrambled painfully to his feet, adrenaline slowly pumping through his body. He ran towards his two friends on the other side of the roof, a little bit slower than before, but still managing to dodge almost all bullets.

"Good, now you are all back in training, we can continue," Reborn said. Reborn propped a sniper gun on his shoulder, preparing to shoot, but after several intense moments with the three kids waiting in nervous anticipation, he withdrew his eye from the magnifier, and Leon turned back into his normal form. Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera sighed halfway when Reborn had one more surprise for the three.

"Dynamite time," Reborn gleefully said. Appearing in his small hands appeared several rolls of dynamites.

Tsuna hesitantly asked, "Are those...Hay-kun's dynamites?"

"None of your business," he said shortly before lighting them up and scattering them. Tsuna's eyes widened, and he stumbled back. The boy closed his eyes as the dynamite exploded in a large explosion.

It was to his surprise when he opened his eyes, safe and sound. He looked over, and he saw that Yamamoto had saved him. "I'm saved!" Tsuna said in shock.

"Hey Baseball-Freak!" Gokudera said. Yamamoto looked at his rival as he approached the two winded boys. Gokudera grabbed the front of Yamamoto's shirt. "Good job."

However, Gokudera just had to rub in and reinstate his position. "I must accept you into the family. But I'm Tsu-kun's right-hand man. You can be his shoulder blade."

"What?" Yamamoto said in surprise. "No, you're such a funny guy!" He patted Gokudera hard on the back, earning a harsh glare from his rival. "I don't want to not be Tsuna's right arm, so you can be his ear lobe!"

Gokudera was sufficiently riled up at that statement, and continued to argue with Yamamoto. Tsuna could only sigh at their antics. Besides him, Reborn commented, "They are good family members."

"Yes, they are," Tsuna agreed, looking at the fighting pair.

"But you, you need work," Reborn harshly remarked. "Every hit spells MORE TRAINING."

Unfortunately, at that point, Tsuna's adrenaline had faded away, and he swayed on his feet. Reborn looked at his charge. "Sit down."

Tsuna had no choice but to obey. He sat cross-legged on the ground in front of Reborn. Reborn said, "I will do this only once for you."

Reborn placed his tiny hand on Tsuna's forehead and chanted a few phrases that Tsuna couldn't quite catch. In a few moments, Reborn's pacifier glowed yellow, and the young injured boy felt warm and comfy as his wounds healed.

"Sleep, and be healed." Reborn said gently. The young boy happily obeyed.

* * *

><p>First published: 37/2014

Reedited: 6/3/2014


	12. Target 11

Sora: Chapter 11

* * *

><p>"Ohayo, Tsuna!" Kyoko cheerfully greeted her boyfriend as he walked up to her house.<p>

"Ohayo!" Tsuna called back. "Ready for school?"

"Yep, just let me tell Big-Bro that I'm leaving."

However, Kyoko didn't need to return to her house, for at that moment, her brother came out. His eyes immediately brightened in happiness as he saw Tsuna standing at the gate.

"Little Bro!" Ryohei shouted at the top of his lungs. "Join the boxing club!"

Tsuna smiled at his eagerness, but he quickly put on an apologetic tone. "I'm sorry, but I don't really have the time to do boxing club."

"JOIN TO THE EXTREME!"

"Actually, it would be a good idea to join the boxing club, even if you don't participate full-time," Reborn said at the top of the fence. The three kids looked at him in surprise.

"Who are you?" Ryohei asked.

At the question, Reborn speed-changed into a different costume: boxer shorts and gloves. "I'm Master PaoPao."

Ryohei eyes lit upon hearing the name. "Master PaoPao. Elder of Muay Thai! I'm honored to meet you!" He bowed low to the baby.

"Pleased to meet you too, Sasagawa Ryohei," Reborn returned. "Now, you guys need to go to school, as time in running short."

Tsuna looked at his watch instinctively upon hearing the time, and looked at it in shock. "Hieee! We're going to be late if we don't leave now!"

The boy turned to his big brother. "Big Bro, I will be there at practice today after school, but I will _not_ join the boxing team.."

"GREAT! EXTREME! I'LL SEE YOU AFTER SCHOOL TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted before he dragged Kyoko and Tsuna to school, leaving Reborn to look on in amusement as he saw the two kids protest at the speed they were going.

The day flew by quickly before Tsuna was fitted into boxing gear. He stood in front of Ryohei nervously in the center of the boxing ring. Reborn stood on top and announced, "I want to see a match between the captain and the new member."

Both Tsuna and Ryohei watched each other, all smiles temporarily gone, replaced by serious expressions as they tried to look under the underneath. Besides them, Kyoko, Gokudera, and Yamamoto cheered the two on.

"Go Tsu-kun!" the three chanted.

"You can handle it if I go half-out?" Tsuna asked. Ryohei frowned.

"NO! GO ALL-OUT TO THE EXTREME," he roared.

Tsuna shrugged. He could probably take it, he thought. "All out it is then."

At the sound of bell, the two closed in on each other, attempting to gain the upper hand. With Tsuna's speed and derexity, Tsuna was able to be on top, but Ryohei was not far behind. The bell sounded once again at the end of the match, signalling a tie.

"IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE FOR ME?" Ryohei asked.

Tsuna smirked. "No, that was only quarter of my strength. Was that _you're _full?"

Ryohei laughed loudly. "YOU BEAT ME TO THE EXTREME. THAT MEANS I MUST TRAIN MORE TO THE EXTREME!"

Reborn interjected, "How about this?"

Brandishing his Leon-gun, he shot Ryohei in the forehead. Tsuna's eyes widened. However, As soon as the boxing captain fell down dead, he immediately stood right back up, nothing changed.

"WHAT'S UP? LET'S FIGHT TO THE EXTREME!"

Ryohei charged at the barely prepared Tsuna, ramming him over. Tsuna realized that Ryohei that he was always at max power, and that he was already willing to die.

"JOIN THE BOXING TEAM!"

"No!" Tsuna shouted.

"YES!"

"No!"

While they were bickering back and forth, both Tsuna and Ryohei dodged each other's punches while they tried to get past the other's defenses.

"YOU DODGED MY 'EXTREME STRAIGHT'! ALL THE MORE REASON TO JOIN THE CLUB!"

"I refuse!"

Suddenly, Ryohei changed tactics, and he threw punches at an extreme rate. Tsuna had to use three-fourths of his strength to dodge those punches. It was also three-fourths of the strength that Reborn saw.

"JOIN! JOIN! JOIN!"

"No, no, no, no!"

"Impressive," Yamamoto remarked. "Tsuna dodged all the punches in the rush."

"It's like he is an assassin," Gokudera said in awe.

Finally, Tsuna became fed up with the insistence of Ryohei's call to enter the boxing club.

"NO!" Tsuna shouted, punching through his big brother's defenses.

Three seconds flat, and the boxing team captain stood right back up. "Your skills are even more polished than the last time we fought! Join the boxing team!"

"Want to join the family?" Reborn asked.

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled out, facepalming.

* * *

><p>ROS<p>

A/N: I have no idea what to write for ROS...here's another GiottoxFem!Tsuna…...I still don't know what to write about…..

Topic: GiottoxFem!Tsuna

Tone: Sadistic (as always)

Setting: Capture the Flag at the Vongola Academy

Reborn blew his Leon-whistle to gain the attention of the whole school. "Listen up!" he called through his microphone.

Once everybody tuned into his voice, he continued. "Tonight, we're going to play Capture the Flag Paintball War." Several cheers rippled through the crowd. "The teams will be males versus females."

Down in the crowd, Tsuna smirked at her boyfriend evilly, causing Giotto to shiver. However, he had been getting Tsuna-glares so often that he was beginning to become immune to it. "You excited?" he smiled hesitantly at her.

"Oh yea," Tsuna smirked. "Prepare to eat the ground."

"The rules of the game is this," Reborn announced. "Number one, all skills can be used. That's the point of this game, to harness your skills. Number two, the school and sky's the limit and border. Be creative in hiding your flag. Number three, we're not playing regular paintball. If you get hit, you must go to jail. Number four, there is a hideout for each team. For the females, it will be in Room 206, and for males, it will be Room 240. That's it, and I'll see you in two hours for preparation."

Tsuna and Giotto walked back quietly towards where they came from. Giotto was slowly changing into a more likeable, Tsuna observed. He hung out less with the popular kids, but rather to the ostracized ones from the school. His smile touched many student's hearts, not just for the cool kids, but also for those in the outside group.

"Do you miss your old friends?" Tsuna asked Giotto on a whim.

He smiled back with his winning smile. "Sure, I do a little bit, but I made so many new ones, better ones to replace those friends. I realized that all they wanted from me is my popularity rather than my friendship. Therefore, I must thank you."

However, Tsuna had a reputation to hold up.

"Well, don't thank me so soon," she snarkily said. "Prepare to die later."

Tsuna stood at the edge of line, preparing to cross over as soon as the whistle blew. Giotto stood in front of her, looking as if he wanted to cross to her side as well.

In reality, the female's team tactic have Tsuna be the lone decoy. Out of all the team's members, only Tsuna had the sky flames and could fly. Since she could evade most attacks, she would be the decoy. The members with the cloud flames would guard the flag, safely hidden in one of the rooms on the top floor. The rain flames, and mist flames would defend the female side. The sun flames guarded the jail and safety hideout. The ones with the storm flames would get the flag, with the lightning flames as backup.

Everyone waited tensely, paintball gun in hand as they waited for Reborn's whistle.

* * *

><p>First published: 314/2014

Reedited: 6/3/2014


	13. Target 12

Sora: Chapter 12

* * *

><p>Tsuna was waiting by the gate for Yamamoto to finish his baseball club and Gokudera with detention. He slowly slipped into reminisce.<p>

"_C'mon Tsuna! Let's go play!" a young boy tugged on a nine-years-old Tsuna._

Tsuna's breath hitched as he remembered this memory.

"—_shi, we shouldn't go too far! We need to stay in Mama's sight," Tsuna said as he was dragged along by the other boy._

_The boy smiled at Tsuna innocently. "I just want to show you something that I sense not too far away."_

_Tsuna simply sighed. "Five minutes then," he conceded._

_The two turned into an alley thirty feet from the park, just out of Nana's sight. The young boy pulled his hand away from Tsuna's and ran forward. He crouched behind a garbage can, hands extending to grab something._

"_Come," the boy coaxed. Soon, he stood up and showed Tsuna what he had. It was a small white kitten, fur not yet mangled._

"_It's cute," Tsuna admitted. "But you know that the kitten can't be kept. Maybe you can feed it here…"_

_Tsuna never got to finish his sentence, because just at that moment, a van screeched to a stop, blocking the alley. The door opened, revealing four masked men. They slowly approached the two boys. Tsuna pushed the other boy behind him and glared openly at the offenders._

_Tsuna suspiciously asked, "What do you want?"_

"_Fresh blood," one of the masked men answered, surprisingly. The four stopped five feet in front of the two boys. The air was tense as both parties waited for the other to move._

_It was Tsuna who moved first. "Go, run!" Tsuna shouted as he sprinted towards his enemies in an attempt to hold them off._

By now, Tsuna's face morphed into one of pain. Tears slowly leaked out of his eyes, and he did not bother to wipe them away.

"You're crowding the gate. Prepare to be bitten to death," a voice came from beside him. Tsuna quickly rubbed his eyes without looking at the owner of the voice.

"Hibari," Tsuna said, not masking his pain laced in his tone.

"Hn."

Hibari understood. They both remembered the event.

_Tsuna panted as he looked at his enemies. Sadly, the other boy had not moved an inch. "Why are you still here?" Tsuna asked without looking backwards._

"_Because I can't leave you alone!" the young boy cried out._

"_It's harder…"_

_At that moment, the four swooped down on Tsuna like vultures, leaving Tsuna no choice but activate his Dying Will Flames. Unfortunately, while Tsuna's fighting skills were intense, four-to-one was no match._

_Slowly but surely, Tsuna was losing. Everyone there knew that. But Tsuna could not allow the other boy to fight, as the other boy was still innocent and oblivious to this world._

_Just when Tsuna was about to be overwhelmed, a voice called out, "For disturbing the peace of Namimori, prepare to die."_

_Tsuna looked up to see flashing tonfas. His eyes widened. "Hibari-san," he said in awe._

_Seeing that there were now two formidable fighters in the area, the intruders wisely retreated, but not before grabbing the one boy that wasn't fighting. Tsuna's eyes widened impossibly._

"—_shi!" Tsuna yelled, trying to catch the boy's hand. However, all he grabbed was air. Tsuna stood shocked as the van sped off. Slowly, he sank down on his knees, sobbing._

"_No!" he screamed, throwing his back in anguish. "Why you?"_

_Suddenly, Tsuna felt a hand. "They have disturbed the peace of Namimori. For that, they must pay retribution," Hibari said, not looking down._

"_Hibari-san."_

"_I will have the Disciplinary Committee search for their base. "_

"Why did it have to happen to him?" Tsuna whispered.

"Fight me again. Get stronger, then you can save him," Hibari ordered.

_Three days later, Hibari sent word about the boy's whereabouts. _

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

_In ten seconds, Tsuna poked his head out of his room window, and looked down to see a boy with a pompadour standing by his gate._

"_Disciplinary Committee member," Tsuna called. _

"_Hibari-san has told me to give you a note and await for your response."_

_Tsuna excused himself and withdrew his head from his window. Moment later, Tsuna stood in front of the member, and he pulled out the letter from the neatly printed envelope._

_ omnivore,_

_ the herbivore is being held by the mafia family estraneo. you will accompany me, but no one else is allowed. _

_ Kyoya Hibari_

_Tsuna instantly pulled out his phone. In a few moments, Tsuna entered into the Vongola database, and he researched the Estraneo Famiglia. With each word he read, his scowl deepened. "Tell him yes," Tsuna growled._

_It didn't take more than twenty hours to plan it all. At the allotted time, Tsuna and Hibari stood in front of the laboratory doors, weapons in hand. A tense silence lingered in the air._

"_Let's go," Hibari said._

Tsuna smiled hesitantly. "Fight on the rooftop then?"

Hibari smirked. "Hn."

Flashing tonfas met bare hands the two opponents tried to outmaneuver each other. Unknown to the two of them, Reborn was watching the fight at one of his safe hideouts. To regular people, the speed that the two were fighting were nearly impossible, but to Reborn's eyes, of course, he could see each move as clear as day.

"Ah," he said thoughtfully, stroking absently at Leon's head. "Hibari is a great recruit for the family. But it seems that Tsuna has already have Hibari's trust and support."

Leon merely licked Reborn's check in agreement.

_Tsuna and Hibari rammed down the door in fueled anger, preparing to take down the place and save the other boy. However, what they saw shocked them to the core. Rows of surgical tables, with children lying on them, dissected, and in clear visible pain. Much blood sprayed the pristine white walls._

"_We're changing plans. Heal all the children," Hibari ordered Tsuna. "I'll take care of the scientists."_

_It did not take more than five minutes for Tsuna to finish his job. Not many were alive when Tsuna approached the children, and those who were alive were at death's door, and there weren't much that Tsuna could help them except to make their passing more comfortable. It sickened Tsuna greatly._

_Only four children made it out alive._

Tsuna and Hibari slightly panted as they continued to battle viciously for dominance. By now, Hibari had let out his secret weapon and was striking Tsuna with his special chains. Tsuna brought out his special double-edged sword to block Hibari's tonfas and the chains. Neither was gaining on each other.

_Tsuna watched as Hibari tortured the scientist in an attempt to gain information._

"_Where is Japan's base," Hibari asked harshly._

_The scientist looked at him in fear, but he stubbornly said nothing. Hibari slammed his tonfa on the scientist foot, cracking all the bones in the process. The scientist cried out in pain._

"_What is your name?"_

"_..." Whoosh. Crunch._

"_Where is your base?"_

_The scientist had tears in his eyes, but he stayed silent. Whoosh, crunch._

_Hibari had worked his way up, and by the time Hibari reached the scientist's ribs, the victim was a blubbering mess. But the information was finally retrieved. Hibari stood up, finally finished, when Tsuna struck his hand at the scientist's neck in anger._

"_Most of the kids here are dead," Tsuna said furiously, tears in his eyes. "His pain was nothing compared to what the other kids had to go through."_

_Hibari stood in silence while Tsuna vented his frustration at the now-dead scientist._

_Finally, Tsuna said, bangs shadowing his eyes. "I'm going to destroy the Estraneo."_

Tsuna and Hibari jerked back, both panting heavily.

"It's still a tie," Tsuna said.

"Hn."

"Five minute break, and then I'll fight you again."

_Tsuna, in his Sora outfit, arrived at the Estraneo headquarters, Hibari and the rest of the Disciplinary Committee at his side. Tsuna had gained Hibari's respect that day when they fought together, and they stood next to each other as equals._

"_Let's go," Tsuna said, entering the headquarters with a large bang._

Tsuna and Hibari resumed fighting, much quicker than before. By now, Gokudera and Yamamoto had finished their after school activity, and they watched in awe as the two fight amongst each other.

"I never knew Tsu-kun had this much power in him," Gokudera said, jaw dropping.

"That is amazing power!" Yamamoto agreed.

Reborn landed on Yamamoto's shoulder. "I completely agree. There's not much training left to do, now that I see this much power in him. This only means one thing."

"What's that?" Gokudera asked.

"It's a secret," Reborn replied mysteriously, and evil glint in his eye.

_No member of the Estraneo were spared that day. However, unfortunately, the Estraneo was under mafia jurisdiction, so the elimination of the Famiglia was Vendice's business._

_One mummified member approached Tsuna and Hibari, three others trailing the leader. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, Kyoya Hibari," it said, with unmistakable power in its voice. "You have committed a grave crime, wiping out a Famiglia. Because of that, you must each serve a sentence of five years in the darkest part of the Vendicare."_

"_No, I will take up their sentence," called a new voice. Tsuna's eyes widened. "No!"_

_The boy looked at Tsuna. "I know what you do now," he said softly. "But I don't hate you. You must continue protecting the mafia world. For that, and you, Kyoya Hibari, I will sacrifice my time for you."_

"_Why do you have to do that?" Tsuna cried out._

_The boy smiled as the Vendice chained him up and prepared to carry him away. "It's the least that I can do. Besides, through the experimentation, I now have flames. Vendice, may I request something?"_

"_One," the leader conceded, sensing no ill will from their prisoner._

"_Allow everyone except Tsuna and Hibari to forget me. I do not want to pain them," the boy said innocently._

"_Granted. You will now serve your ten-year sentence." The Vendice disappeared, leaving no trace behind them._

_Tsuna shouted to the sky in pain, "Not again! Just when I got you back!"_

Tsuna finally landed a hit on Hibari as the sky was turning dark. "I win," Tsuna smiled.

"Hn," Hibari said before he turned around. "Now leave. Darkness has arrived, and no one can stay in Namimori Middle else they would like to be bitten to death."

Tsuna laughed before he walked out, Gokudera and Yamamoto behind him. Reborn landed on his shoulder, looking smug.

"So you've figured it out, my identity," Tsuna stated. Reborn agreed. "Can you help me out?"

"With what?"

"After I recruit my last guardian, I would like to go to Vendice."

Reborn inquired, "What for?"

"I have a special person that does not deserve to be in Vendicare."

Reborn was silent for a long while, before he said, "I'll make arrangements to visit Vendicare then. But do you know who your last guardian is?"

Tsuna smiled gently. "I have an idea, but it's only a matter a time before he comes to Japan."

_Vendice_

_Mafia police force_

_Power: 1024/1024_

_Statistics_

_Capture: 3576/3576_

_Torture: 1045/3576_

_Notes: (unknown)_

* * *

><p>ROS<p>

A/N: Part II. Would you guys be willing to contribute to the ROS? Make a review below so that I can be abundant with ideas!

Topic: GiottoxFem!Tsuna

Tone: Sadistic (as always)

Setting: Capture the Flag at the Vongola Academy

Tsuna shot up into the sky, Giotto quickly following. Suddenly, she stopped her flames and free fell, throwing Giotto off. As Giotto adjusted to match her, Tsuna sped through the male territory, distracting many male players with her weaving through them. They finally were distracted enough for the storm flames to charge through the area. However, Tsuna did not last long before she had to dodge several colorful paintballs.

"Gee, no mercy for a female," Tsuna sneered, backflipping in the air.

Giotto landed beside her, brandishing his paintball gun. "Ah well. You are too much of a liability for us."

Giotto shot two paintballs at his girlfriend and missed, for Tsuna had dodged and continued to distract the male population. Giotto cursed and chased after her.

Back on the ground, the males had entered into the girl territory, but none of them made it far, for the females overwhelmed them in number, and Giotto could not help them distract the females.

"Oi, Giotto!" one boy called, but his words went unheeded by the flying boy chasing after his girlfriend.

It wasn't too long before the females decimated the male players, giving the girls free reign to take the boy's flag located in the school base. Soon, the females ran quickly towards back to the safe side, but the boys guarding the flag chased after the girls, slowly gaining on them. Few quickly stopped and aimed their shots on the girls.

"Tsuna!" one shouted. Tsuna looked at her as she zipped away from Giotto. "Catch."

The girl who held the flag tossed it in the air, forcing Tsuna to fly down and catch it as she dodged the flying paintballs. However, as the flag arced in the air, she knew something was very wrong. First, the girl who gave the flag to her loathed her complete. Second, she was wearing gloves. Tsuna grabbed the flag from falling with her bare hands and glanced suspiciously at the girl before she was forced to dash away from Giotto.

Before long, Tsuna knew that her instinct was right; there was poison on the flag. Feelings of fire burned her way through her body, and her concentration with her flames wavered. She landed on the ground not too softly, and her landing sent waves of dizziness and pain. However, she forced herself to push on, running the last ten meters to win for her team.

Behind her, Giotto watched as Tsuna stumbled to the ground and looked on curiously. He watched as she wavered before straightening up and running towards the other side. However, he felt that she was in great pain, so he merely glided behind her while she slowly made her way across the field.

Several boys quickly caught up to her and began shooting her down. Fortunately, Tsuna walked her way past the line cleanly to win for her team. A great cheer echoed as the girls ran towards her. She gave one faltering smile before she collapsed and let go of the flag.

Tsuna heard Giotto call her name before she fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>First published: 321/2014

Reedited: 6/3/2014


	14. Target 13

Sora: Chapter 13

* * *

><p>"Tsuna," Reborn squeaked, jumping on his charge's shoulder as the boy slowly got out of bed, "Go take care of a problem in Kokuyo Land with your guardians."<p>

"What's there?" Tsuna inquired.

"An escapee from Vendice."

"They are not ready at all for a fight with an escapee!" Tsuna protested.

"It's Nono's orders."

Tsuna's eyes narrowed. A tense silence reigned between them, but finally Tsuna growled, "If any of them are injured, it will be on yours and Nono's head."

Reborn merely smirked back at him, as if he knew that Tsuna would never allow any harm befall on his friends.

Just then, the doorbell rang. "Ah," the baby hitman sighed. "That would be them."

"I'm coming," Tsuna shouted, sprinting down the stairs to open the door.

He was met by Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Ohayo, Hay-kun, Yama-kun," Tsuna greeted them.

Gokudera bowed low. "Ciao, Tsu-kun. Reborn asked us to come today because there is some problems in Kokuyo Land."

"Is this part of the mafia you were talking about?" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna's eyes widened. "You accept that this is the fact?"

Yamamoto shrugged. "Yea. I have to face the truth now; I've long known that my mother and my father were both swordmasters in the mafia. There is no reason to hide that fact any longer." Yamamoto smiled genuinely at Tsuna. "You've saved my life twice already, so I want to repay you, repay you by protecting you. I'm going to quit baseball and take up my father's sword. He has already given me his approval."

"No! No! No!" Tsuna waved his hands frantically at Yamamoto. "It's too early to send you to the mafia world! I want you to have as much of a normal life as possible. Stay in baseball."

The baseball player shook his head. "No, I want to get serious in in swordsmanship now. I mean, it is just as fascinating as baseball. Besides, I can always play in club rather than full-time."

Tsuna took one look into his friend's eyes and saw the determination. He knew that arguing with him was a lost cause. "Fine, Yamamoto. Just please promise me though you'll not give up baseball completely."

Yamamoto laughed. "Your wish is my order, Decimo."

"NO! Don't call me that!" Tsuna cried, earning him several laughs from Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Tsuna," Reborn said, jumping upon Yamamoto's shoulder. "It's time to go."

Tsuna nodded.

_Kokuyo Land_

_Kokuyo Land was an amusement park until is was shut down an abandoned five years ago._

* * *

><p>It did not take long for the three to arrive at their destination.<p>

"I remember this place!" Tsuna exclaimed, observing the run-down place. "I used to come here when I was younger."

"This place is kind of creepy," Gokudera commented, looking around him. "Something here doesn't seem right."

"It's full of illusions," Tsuna replied.

Tsuna walked forward in nervous anticipation, looking for an opponent to take out. "Guys?" Tsuna asked. "Have you seen—"

He cut off as he looked back, only to see nothing behind him. "Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn? Where are you guys?"

"Fighting their own respective battles with my colleague," a voice said in front of Tsuna. The boy snapped his neck back forward. In front of him stood an old man with a green uniform and top hat. Yellow birds flapped around him, chirping in cacophony.

"Who are you?"

"Birds," the man said. From his pocket, he pulled out a remote control. A large projection flickered on behind him, revealing on the screen an unsuspecting Kyoko and Haru talk to each other. Behind them, there were two mummified man stalking them.

"Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan!" Tsuna cried.

"I control these two men," Birds said, ignoring his cry. "They follow my order. Currently, they are on standby for my order. You do what I say, these girls are clean, but if you don't, they get it."

Tsuna gazed mournfully at his girlfriend as well as his friend, hoping desperately that Kokyo and Haru would come out unscatched. "Fine."

"Good, good!" Birds said cheerfully. Birds pulled out a syringe from his coat. "Inject yourself."

"Tsuna!" yelled a voice. Tsuna looked back. It was Yamamoto with Reborn.

"Yamamoto?"

"Tsuna! I finished wiping off my opponent with the help of Reborn, so now I'm here to help you."

Tsuna shook his head. "No, stay out of this. This is my fight."

Yamamoto pointed to the screen. "What's going on?"

"Hostage situation," Tsuna said.

With that said, Tsuna prepared to inject himself on his leg. However, a frantic, "No! Not there!" by Birds forced Tsuna to inject himself in the arm. Immediately, Tsuna felt dazed.

"Wha- dya pud in here?" Tsuna slurred, doing his best to keep himself on his feet.

"A mix of sodium thiopental and snake poison," Birds said happily. "Now you can answer my questions. Who are you?"

"Sawa- da Tsu- nayo- shi." Tsuna slowly sank to his knees. _Why do I keep getting into these situations? I wasn't this weak when I was working by myself. _Tsuna asked himself as forced himself awake.

"No, what's your mafia name?"

"Can't tell you."

Tsuna watched in horror as Birds said, "Go ahead."

Slowly, the mummified men pulled out a bottle from their coats. "Hydrofluoric acid!" Birds said.

Just as the acid was about to spill on Kyoko, Tsuna cried out, "Don't! I'll tell you!"

Immediately, the acid was poured back into the bottle.

Tsuna felt his heart race. "My name is—"

"Poison Cooking!" yelled a voice on screen. Tsuna watched as Kyoko and Haru stopped in their tracks while two plates of purple cake flew past them. The two turned around in horror as they saw the two murderers tracking them, but were now eating the poisoned cake.

"Poison Cooking Bianchi," Reborn said the owner of the dessert appeared on screen.

"NO!" Birds cried out loud.

Tsuna stood up, looking unharmed. Looking at Birds's shocked eyes, he simply said, "I just happened to carry snake antidote today."

Tsuna punched Birds in the face, knocking him unconscious. "Too easy," Tsuna complained.

He took a yellow bird from Birds's unconscious form. "I think Hibari would like this one," Tsuna said, stroking the yellow bird on its head. It chirped merrily. It bit down on Tsuna's finger, earning him a yelp. Finally, it settled in Tsuna's hair.

"Good job, Tsuna," Reborn said. "Protecting your family is extremely important."

Gokudera stumbled into the clearing, looking none worse for wear. Tsuna asked worriedly, "Are you okay, Hay-kun?"

Gokudera straightened. "No, I am not hurt, Tsu-kun. I shall be ready to protect you to the ends of the earth."

Tsuna sighed exasperatedly. "That is unece—"

"Kufufu."

The sound echoed throughout the misty air. Tsuna looked up. "Vongola Decimo, find me if you…"

"Mukuro?" Tsuna said in shock.

"Tsuna?" an illusion appeared in front of the group. He, like Birds, wore a green uniform, and his hair was shaped like a black pineapple.

"_You're free," Tsuna said, unlocking the door of the prison. Inside held three children. They stood up slowly, as if they expected that this is a trick. A boy finally looked up into Tsuna's eyes. One eye was a cerulean blue. The other was blood red that had the number six in it._

"_Thank you," the boy with the mismatched eyes said. He beckoned his friends before he walked out of the base. Suddenly, he turned around. "May I ask what your name is?"_

"_Tsuna. Sawada Tsuna."_

_The boy smiled. "Nice to meet you, Tsuna. My name is Rokudo Mukuro."_

The two brandished their weapons in preparation to fight each other. "I've never seen you fight," Tsuna said casually. Mukuro smiled.

"There's a first time for everything."

The two charged at each other in a battle to the death to find out each other's strength. Gokudera and Yamamoto stood far back from the radius of battle watching in awe.

Mukuro and Tsuna circled each other, sizing each other up. Neither looked tense as they walked around, determining each other's strength.

It was Mukuro who lost his patience first. They had been testing each other for more than twenty minutes. His red eye flashed "one."

Suddenly, the once gloomy room turned into a nice park, sakura leaves fluttering in the spring wind. Yamamoto and Gokudera watched the scene in fascination.

"This is so pretty," Gokudera commented, entranced by the scene. He walked forward.

Suddenly, the nice scene was cut short, and both Yamamoto and Gokudera blinked rapidly at the sudden change. Once their eyes adjusted to the eerie room again, they saw Tsuna with a knife.

"Illusion knife," Tsuna commented, as the knife filtered to nothing. "It's good at cutting illusions."

Suddenly, "one" turned to "four," and Mukuro charged at Tsuna with his trident. Tsuna stopped it short with the double-edged sword seemingly brought out of nowhere.

"Nice weapon," Mukuro commented, as he leaped back to do another charge.

Tsuna grinned. "Yours is not bad either."

Tsuna feigned to the left, bringing Mukuro's weapon towards the direction. Immediately, Tsuna struck towards his opponent's left, drawing out blood. Simutaneously, he grabbed Mukuro's trident.

"Oooowwww," Tsuna yelped as he accidentally stabbed himself with the end of the trident.

Reborn snikered.

"I don't think I'll ever stop being fascinated with Juudaime's battles," Gokudera gaped.

Yamamoto blinked rapidly in an attempt to follow their movements. "I have to agree."

Reborn merely told them, "That is Sora for you."

Upon hearing 'Sora', Gokudera looked at Reborn with widened eyes. "Did you just say 'Sora'?"

Reborn smiled. "Yes, I did. Your friend is the infamous Sora."

Stars shone in Gokudera's eyes.

Mukuro's eye flashed "three."

Immediately, the ground opened up to almost every poisonous creature imaginable. Scorpions crawled out of their holes. Serpents latched onto the Tsuna's body. Hellhounds jumped and attacked Tsuna's friends.

A light shone on Tsuna's forehead.

"I'm honored," Mukuro remarked, "to be shown your infamous Hyper Dying Will."

"Mukuro," Tsuna growled, "you will not harm my friends under my watch."

With a blinding blast, all the dark creatures evaporated into thin air. Gokudera and Yamamoto covered their eyes from the bright light.

But the explosion did not stop Mukuro from attacking.

Finally, after a long while, Mukuro stood bloodied and battered. Tsuna did not look much better.

"That was for Kiyoshi."

Tsuna looked at Mukuro in surprise.

"I visited him while in prison, and he told me to test out your strength. He also predicted that I would be your guardian. Although I originally scoffed at his idea, now I know that you are a force to be reckoned with," Mukuro explained.

"How is Kiyoshi?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Wait, Tsuna," Yamamoto said. Tsuna impatiently glanced at the speaking boy. "Who's Kiyoshi?"

"Tsuna's twin brother," Mukuro said as he started to fade. "It seems that Vendicare is here to pick me and my friends up. I'll possess your body soon, Vongola Decimo."

Tsuna could only sigh.

Gokudera and Yamamoto stood in shock. "You...have a brother?" Gokudera hesitantly asked.

Tsuna bowed his head. "Yes."

"So that's what Lambo meant by taking care of 'both'," Reborn contemplated. Finally, Reborn looked at Tsuna. "We are going to Vendicare."

Tsuna smiled. "For Mukuro and his friends, as well as Kiyoshi."

* * *

><p>First published: 44/2014

Reedited: 6/3/2014


	15. Target 14

Heyo! I'm back! Just finished on my birthday! Since you guys barely made my proposal, I'm willing to wait one more week to see if you can surpass it! Anways, thanks for all you guys who favorited, followed, and reviewed! I'll be by shortly to reply your reviews. In the meantime, enjoy this chapter!

Sora: Chapter 14

* * *

><p>One week.<p>

It took one week for Tsuna to plan his visit to Vendicare. It took a week to completely gather all his guardians, minus Mukuro, and tell them the plan.

_The boy's hideout was located among one of several alleyways, three blocks from his house, so if need ever arises, Tsuna could retreat to his hideout from his home and vice versa._

"_Well, now that we're all relatively here," Tsuna said to his guardians, moving to sit beside a lone swivel chair, seemingly placed in the middle of nowhere. "Welcome to my place."_

_As he said that, Tsuna's fingers fidgeted on arm rest, and suddenly, the whole room rumbled to life. Drawers appeared from the floor, and behind Tsuna, various computers extended out from the walls. Everyone stared in fascination ._

"_Woah!" Yamamoto said in awe as he saw the secret lair of Tsuna's workplace._

_Reborn, sitting on Tsuna's shoulder, observed his surroundings. "You've got good taste in architecture," he commented._

_Tsuna smiled slightly at the praise. "Thanks, I designed it with my engineer, and we executed the building of my hideout."_

"_As expected of Tsu-kun!" Hayato praised. "This place is very befitting for Vongola Decimo."_

"_Gwahahaha!" Lambo laughed out loud. "Lambo-san will now claim this place!"_

"_You stupid cow," Hayato looked down with a sneer. "This is Juudaime's place and his place only!"_

_Lambo stuck a finger in his eye and protruded his tongue. "Don't tell Lambo-san what to do!" Lambo taunted._

"_Why you…!"_

_Ryohei shouted, "EXTREME, little bro! Your place is EXTREME!"_

_Tsuna could only sigh at his friends antics._

"_Hn," Hibari merely said as he stood by the door._

"_We must begin our plan to visit Vendicare…" Tsuna started, snapping his friends out of their fascination._

"_Ano," came a girl's voice from behind Hibari. Everyone snapped up to look at her, tense._

"_Who are you?" Tsuna asked suspiciously, rising out of his chair. Somehow, she looked similar to Mukuro._

_The girl bowed low. "Tsuna-sama, Mukuro sends his greetings. My name is Chrome. I am his counterpart while he is in Vendicare."_

_Tsuna scrutinized her closely. Feeling no warnings with his Hyper Intuition, he stretched out his arm in greeting. "Welcome Chrome."_

_Chrome walked hesitantly toward her boss. As she came towards him, her image flickered, and suddenly, Mukuro appeared._

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi," Mukura said. Tsuna nodded back in response. "Take care of my dear Nagi-san. Make sure that no harm befalls to her."_

"_I'll make sure of that," Tsuna said. Mukuro stared at the younger's eyes before he smiled. "I have overheard the words of the Vendice. They know that you will come to them. However, the path to the Vendice will not be easy. Good luck."_

_With that, Mukuro disappeared, and Chrome regained her body. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked. "I presume that Mukuro has talked to you?"_

_Tsuna agreed. "Yes." He looked up at each of his guardians. "Now that the drama is all over, it's time to plan out how to get Kiyoshi and Mukuro out."_

"_Coordinates of Vendicare is 32.2167 degrees north, 15.2333 degrees east…"_

Tsuna stood on the land of Italy, his guardians spread out behind him. He looked back. "Do you remember what to do?"

All of them agreed in their own way. Hibari, unsurprisingly, had already fled the area, and Tsuna presumed that he was off to secure the location of Vendicare. The sky guardian pulled out his iPhone, scrolling rapidly on the screen and quickly reviewing his plans to make sure that there were no loopholes—not that he had any. He was, of course, the best hacker, and one of the best assassins.

The boy finally looked up as Reborn jumped on his shoulder. "Let's go," Reborn squeaked. Tsuna consented before he cloaked himself with his symbolic attire.

"As expected, Tsu-kun is awesome!" Gokudera praised as he saw Tsuna's cloak flutter in the wind with the Vongola symbol stitched in his back.

Tsuna looked back, smiled slightly and then chided, "Focus, Hay-kun, Vendicare is a force to be reckoned with."

Gokudera bowed to his friend. "Yes, Juudaime."

Tsuna looked at him, looking as if he wanted to correct the honorific name but he thought better of it. "Let's execute the plan."

Within a few moments, everyone had split. Gokudera raced after Hibari, as Tsuna designated him to be the negotiator for the two prisoners.

"_Gokudera," Tsuna ordered. Hayato looked at his friend attentively. "You, out of all of us here, would be the best negotiator."_

_In the beginning, Hayato shook his head vigorously. "I'm not worthy enough to negotiate."_

"_Hay-kun," Tsuna said. "Your skill is the best out of all of us, and I am needed elsewhere."_

Tsuna left the rest of his subordinates to their own devices, instinctively knowing that they would carry out their task efficiently.

"_Lambo, Yamamoto, Ryohei, if negotiations do not work out, forcefully break your way into the prison and contact me." Tsuna beckoned Yamamoto for his phone. As the device touched the palm of his hand, Tsuna typed rapidly on the phone._

"_Wait, Tsuna," Yamamoto began, "There's a pass…"_

"_I already hacked into your phone, that's okay, I don't need your password," Tsuna absentmindedly replied as he punched into the phone. Yamamoto blinked when he heard that his password was bypassed, but he blinked good-naturally as Tsuna passed back his phone._

"_There you go," Tsuna smiled. He then turned to Chrome. "Try to establish a connection with Mukuro and figure out a way to escape in case all plans fail."_

"_Hai," Chrome said in her soft voice._

Tsuna pulled out his phone once again. "We are heading to the Vongola mansion. Nono has asked me to pick up a pest," he told Reborn.

_Sora has entered chat room._

_Sora: Nono, I have arrived on the Italian soil. I am going to eliminate the mole._

_Nougat: Sora, sir, Nono is not available currently, but I am waiting for your orders._

Tsuna chuckled at the confectionary name, but he knew, by research of course, that the storm guardian of Timeteo was a strong guardian.

_Sora: Hello, Nougat. Thank you. I will arrive within two hours to take this mole off of your hands._

_Nougat: Your wish is my command sir. Would you like to clear out subordinates from your way?_

_Sora: Thank you Nougat, that is greatly appreciated._

_Nougat: You're welcome. Farewell._

Tsuna looked up to see Reborn looking over his shoulder surreptitiously. "We have a little bit of time to kill," Tsuna said.

Reborn nodded. "There is a good cafe down the road near the mansion."

"Let's go there then."

* * *

><p>First published: 420/2014

Reedited: 6/3/2014


	16. Target 15

Sora: Chapter 15

* * *

><p>Two figures sat in front of a cafe, watching the crowd as they bustled by. No one paid attention to the observers.<p>

"So, why have I never heard of your twin brother before?" Reborn remarked as he sipped his coffee. He looked at the Vongola mansion. _Ah, perfect coffee._ "I would have assumed that I would have heard of him, considering that he is another candidate for Vongola Decimo."

Tsuna slumped slightly, and it did not go unnoticed. "Because Vindice complied with his request to erase his whole existence to everyone except Hibari and me."

At the revelation, Reborn quirked his eyebrows. "Hibari knows Kiyoshi?" he asked incredulously.

The boy smiled slightly. "He helped me get Mukuro, his friends, and Kiyoshi out of Estraneo's grasp."

As an afterthought, he added, "By the way, I wouldn't mind Kiyoshi to share the Vongola with me. It's a big task, and I don't think I have the capability to run the whole thing singlehandedly."

Reborn 'hmm-ed,' before he said, "Well, Tsuna, I need to see how good your brother is."

"He's very capable," Tsuna supplied. "Maybe not physically, but here's how I deem us:"

"Kiyoshi is a very sweet kid, unable to harm anything, including a fly. He gets scared easily, trips over on flat ground, does not do well in class, has no friends. Everyone calls him 'dame.' However, when it comes to family, he is extremely loyal. I have never seen his Dying Will Flames, but I know that he has it, as the Estraneo brought it out. If I were to determine, his flames would be much purer, much hotter, like a blue flame.

"However, I am pretty opposite of him. I'm very athletic, as you know, I excel in school, although I pretend I'm stupid. I have many friends, although I know that they are trying to take advantage of me. I'm also loyal to my family, but I fight for my family to be free, and I like to be a vigilante for both my Japan and Italy. My flames are much darker, orange, fiesty.

"I will protect my little brother at all cost," Tsuna said. "I have failed him twice before, but since more power is on my hands, I will do everything to protect him."

Reborn listened without commenting. Finally, Reborn looked up at his charge. "You both are capable of being an extremely powerful force to be reckoned with. Vongola needs you, your drive, and Kiyoshi's innocence and determination."

Tsuna's face fell. "But that's exactly what I fear, Reborn. I don't want Kiyoshi to be part of my world. He's much too naive, too innocent, too weak, to be part of it. I want him at home, with Nana, so I can protect him without any harm befalling on him."

"Tsuna," Reborn chided. "You have stepped into this world for almost ten years now. You should know that once you step into that line, you have no choice to back out whether you like it or not. And it's all or nothing. Mafia don't do by halves. You're whole family was in danger ever since you started working for the mafia."

"Besides," Reborn added, "you were never safe in the first place. You both, apparently, are Vongola heirs, and the mafia won't stop getting to you even if you don't want it to be."

"I know," Tsuna said tiredly before he sipped on his tea.

The baby looked at his watch. "Oh, would you look at that, two hours has passed. It's time to kick some people."

Hearing that, Tsuna stood up slowly. Reborn jumped onto his shoulder. "Don't worry, Tsuna. I know that you'll protect your brother until the end of your lives."

At that, the boy smiled gently. "Thank you Reborn."

The two crossed the street.

* * *

><p>Before they approached the Vongola mansion, Tsuna ducked behind a bush, careful to not reveal his face to the camera, and simply avoiding the cameras in general. Reborn looked inquisitively at him.<p>

"I'm supposed go in as Sora," Tsuna hissed as he quickly dumped his patented black clothes on him.

Reborn sighed. "Well, sooner or later, everyone will know your identity."

"I know, but I until then, I'm going to keep my identity a secret."

Reborn could only shake his head.

Once the bag of clothes had disappeared, Sora and Reborn trekked across the Vongola grounds, avoiding all possible cameras. Tsuna looked up, glancing at the security.

_Shoot,_ he thought to himself,_ my security is too good. There are no blind spots._

At Sora's hesitation, Reborn stopped. "What now?" he asked.

"My security has no blind spots."

"Put it on loophole then."

At the comment, Sora brightened. "Great idea! Thank you."

He quickly brought his phone, typing in rapid commands into a black page. Reborn watched and waited as Sora did his job. After a few moments, Sora looked up. "We can go now."

Already through his research, Sora knew that the mole was part of security. Hopefully this loophole went unnoticed by him.

Sora and Reborn dashed across the courtyard and snuck into the mansion. It was eerily quiet as Reborn opened the door.

"This way," Reborn said, pointing down a hall. Sora unhesitatingly ran down the house. He knew where the security room was, of course, but it was nice for Reborn to confirm it.

Finally, Sora quieted his steps as he approached the doorway. He had to act fast, he knew, or else the mole would know something was wrong.

He gripped the door handle, tensing.

"Behind you," Reborn said.

Sora ducked just as a bullet struck the door, blasting off the hinges. The broken door shattered a CCTV screen. He turned around hurriedly, in time to miss another two. Sora came face to face with a man with a dark sneer.

"So you finally figured it out it was me," the man said, brandishing his gun. He took another shot, but Sora deflected it.

"Who do you work for?" Sora gritted out. He knew, of course.

"I know that you know who I work for," the man snarled. "You, of course, took down my beloved Estraneo family."

Another bullet was deflected by Sora's sword.

"Your experiments were wrong."

The man laughed. "Wrong? WRONG? We were taken down brick by brick, and that was our last resort!"

Bullets flew wildly, and all Sora could do was dodge.

In a moment of silence, a single bullet flew through the air and embedded into the man's flesh. He cried out, dropping his gun before clutching his right arm in pain.

"Thank you Reborn," Sora said before he stalked forward angrily.

"Do you remember what you guys did?" Sora angrily said, grabbing the man's hair and lifting him up. "Do you remember? Your family HURT my brother! I cannot forgive your family for that!"

Sora looked disgusted, and he forcefully casted the man aside. "Send him to Vindice, let them deal with this pest."

He looked at Reborn. "If I were Kiyoshi, I would have more compassion. This man would be set free after a long winding speech. Me, on the other hand, only care for the good of the mafia world. I wish I can be more like him."

Reborn held his phone in his hand. "Sora, you are not your brother. You both have your special ablities, and don't ever underestimate that. Your brother most likely has the personality to be able to change people's hearts. You, on the other hand, keeps the mafia world from falling to evil."

Sora smiled at his mentor. "Thank you."

Meanwhile, the mole shook on the floor, his arm still bleeding sluggishly. "You're _Sora_?"

"Yes, yes he is," Reborn said. "He is much nicer than other assassins, so you should be thankful to still have your life."

Suddenly, Sora's phone rang. "Hello?" Sora said quietly.

"Tsuna! Negotiations didn't work!" Yamamoto's urgent voice came from the other end. "It is a losing battle. Come help!"

Behind the voice were large explosions and clashing of metal. Sora's lips drew to a straight line. "Reborn, there's trouble."

"Have Nono's guardians take care of this mole," Reborn remarked, knocking the man out. Reborn jumped on Sora's shoulder. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>AN: Minna, heyo! Sorry for the extremely long inactivity; I had a really busy May, but now I'm out of school, maybe I can catch up on writing. Two chapters a week maybe? Hope this was a great push! See you soon!

First published: 6/3/2014


End file.
